Ain't It Ironic?
by Lady Lemonade
Summary: Kouji and Takuya get transported to a world where Digimon Frontier is a show... and guys don't usually get hurtled out of computers. Check out it's sequel 'Reality Check' by GemmaniGirl! Minor shounen ai Takouji, don'tcha love it? Na no da! COMPLETE
1. She wouldn't swing, would she?

A girl typing up on her computer stared intently at it, knowing she had to finish the stories chapter before anyone would kill her. Well, technically only one person even reviewed her story… and that was only once. Of course to her this didn't matter, all that mattered was she met her deadline, and to be a writer some day she would need to practice meeting deadlines. A strand of hair fell to her eyes and she blew it out of the way, staring hard at the computer. 'Good, only four more pages to go.' She thought sarcastically. Then blinked. Was it just her, or was the screen glowing and making a light breeze.

Her eyes widened, and with a yelp she was blown backwards out of her chair by a massive gust of wind.

"Gaaaah!" Two male voices yelped and with a crash, three bodies layed tangled on the floor. 

"Oww…ugh, that computer…" The girl murmured, and when she looked up her face met another's. "AHH! Internet psyco!" She screamed, got up and held a bat defensively. (The two boys weren't really sure where she got it from… neither did she.)

"Huh?" One asked rubbing his head, where a bandana was slidding off his black hair, and his ponytail coming loose. Looking at her with blue eyes he raised an eyebrow at her. "Who are you talking about?" He asked, and adjusted his blue jacket so it wasn't quite uncomfortable and stood up, noticing she was slightly taller than him. Under his blue jacket you could see a yellow T-shirt, and he wore capris.

"You-you both!" She stammered, pointing a finger at them accusingly. She had purple eyes, blue hair in a messy ponytail (Probably because it seemed she hasn't brushed her hair yet), and wore a dark blue sweater over what seemed like a blue nightgown, with blue sweat pants. 

"Hi to you too." The other boy sighed and stood up too. He had light brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, a red sleeveless jacket (At least the girl guessed it was a jacket.), with a yellow shirt under and capris also.

"How'd you get here?" The girl asked narrowing her eyes, and holding the bat more threateningly. The one with the black hair seemed unintimitated and just watched her with mild interest, then looked around the room. It was, to say the least, messy.

"Well, we fell from the sky and landed on you." The black-haired one said monotonely, and the girl gave him a weird look. 

"Uh huh… how about explaining how you found my house you fiends!" The girl hissed, the weird look gone.

"What? Listen lady-" The brunette began but seeing the glare he got stopped short.

"Come on, I'm barely taller than you two, how the hell am I a lady?" She growled.

"Well… uh, err, you see…" The brunette seemed at a total loss of words.

"You came through my computer, explain or I'll knock your head off. Don't you dare doubt me either, I've hit people with thick heads with paper back books and made it hurt!" She threatened, only to receive weird looks from the two boys.

"I already did." The black-haired one said blankly. "Would you like a more detailed explanation of something?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes!" The girl said, and lowered the bat lightly.

"I'm not explaining." The first boy said, only to get a cold glare from the brunette.

"Well, we were fighting this… Well, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you-"

"Try me." The girl hissed, interrupting the brunette, who now glared at her.

"Fine. We were fighting this Digimon," He said, and smirked when he saw her face show surprise and, disbelief. "and at first we were winning, but then…" The brunette began trying to find a way to explain just what happened.

"He Slid Evolutioned to his Beast Spirit and kicked your asses, knocking you off a mountain together with a smaller boy named Tomoki?" The girl asked, helping. The two boys stared at her.

"Slide what?" The black-haired one asked.

"How do you know about what happened? And Tomoki?" The brunette asked. The girl held her bat more dangerously now.

"Hah, so you think you can lie to me now do you?" The girl growled. "Claim your Takuya and Kouji from Digimon Frontier hmm? That won't work you liars, we both know it's just a cartoon, now explain how you got here through my dad's computer!" She demanded. The two boys, both shocked she said their names and everything, exchanged glances. Turning to each other, the brunette looked at the one with a ponytail for a hint of what might be going on.

"Listen, I'm not sure how, but you seem to know our names. You seem to already know our story-" The pony-tailed boy began only to get cut-off.

"Liar! The Chosen Children from Digimon Frontier have already defeated Cherubimon, and currently facing some other new evil dude, you cannot tell me, right here and now, that you only have gotten as far as the Shellnumemon episode! Nuh-uh, find some other idiot to pull this shit on!" The girl growled.

"What? No we did not!" The brunette shot back, but the black-haired on remained silent.

"Get out." She hissed. 

"No, you know about us, and we want to know how!" The brunette said with both force and demand.

"Fine, then I'll _make_ you get out." The girl said with anger, and prepared to swing her bat at them…

A/N: …*With very little care* A new story. Yay. Ahem, anyone wanna be in it later on? I kinda need volunteers… *Hangs head* And people's permission…so…uhm…yah… 

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Digimon.

Warnings: Shonen ai, and perhaps yaoi later on…


	2. Anything but that! Please?

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized as she handed the brunette an ice pack. "I really didn't mean to hit you that hard with the bat." She apologized again as the boy took it and placed it on a bruise covered by his hair. Nearby the one with the black hair was chuckling lightly to himself. Without a thought, the girl swung and hit the brunette hard on the head with the bat and he landed with a heavy thud, and had little swirls in his eyes. The girl gasped, took off and grabbed an ice pack for him. 

"It's okay… I guess…" The brunette murmured.

"Again, I'm real, _really_, sorry." She yet again apologized. "Hey, what's your names any ways?" She asked, and went back to the kitchen to grab two more chairs. 

"Kanbara Takuya." The brunette sighed, wincing when placing the ice pack on the area that got hit again.

"Minamoto Kouji." The one with black hair said bluntly, and took a chair from the girl and sat in it.

"Ah, alrighty then!" The girl said and clapped her hands together. "Your Kanbara… And your Minamoto! That right?" She asked, only to see the two boys sweat drop.

"Uhm… here, just call me Takuya and him Kouji or something…" Takuya sighed.

"Oh…kay…then." The girl slowly.

"What's yours?" Kouji asked, looking at her as she sat down.

"Hmm? Me? Ah, well it's… Wait a minute, you might be Internet holograms…" She said suspiciously. "Trying to find out my real name… Just call me Kira." She said with a smile and nod. The three sat in silence for awhile, none of them really saying anything.

"So… Kira… Where's your uhm… shower?" Takuya asked, in attempt to break the silence. Kira blinked and looked at him, then her eyes widened.

"Oh, go in that room, and the second door on your right." Kira informed him, and Kouji and she watched him get up and follow her directions. When he was gone, she turned and smirked evilly at Kouji, who had the sudden feeling something was going to happen, and he would not like it one bit. 

"…Oi, Kira do you have a brother?" Takuya called from behind the door where the shower was located. "Kira?" He called out again. A few short moments passed and he heard Kira saying something, and decided to try again. "KIRA!" He yelled. Silence. Then something tumbling that signaled the girl was coming.

"Yes?" She asked when getting there.

"Do you have a brother?" Takuya asked, having the door wide enough so only his head popped out and hid the rest of his body, covered by a towel.

"A brother?" She asked, and her eyes clouded over somewhat. "No… No, I don't." Kira said quietly. Raising a brow at him, she asked, "Why?"

"Well… I don't have any spare clothes, and my current ones need to be washed." Takuya sighed.

"I could wash them, and until they're done you can borrow some of mine." Kira said with an evil smirk.

"Will it be considered rude if I said no?" Takuya asked, imagining her bringing him a vile, pink frilly dress too puffy and bright of a pink to bear.

"Yes, and don't worry. I only have two dresses and plenty of jeans, a one pair of overalls, and some shorts. Make your pick; the only downside is they were made for girls. Don't look at me like that, not everything I have are hip huggers, geeze." Kira sighed as Takuya gave her a funny look. "I'll go get something you can fit fairly comfortably in." She sighed and left, leaving Takuya wishing when that cell phone asked him if he wanted to find his destiny he grabbed an extra set of clothes.

"I highly doubt I'd want to see whatever she's got." He mumbled, and wondered whatever happened to Kouji when a ball of clothes smacked him in the face. x_x

"Will that do until your clothes are washed? And speaking of which hand them over so I can do a load of colors hmm?" Kira asked holding out her hand. Grabbing the items tossed at his face, Takuya looked them over. A pair of loose fitting jeans that most likely went way past his feet, and an extra large grey shirt for broader shoulder's than his (Probably because she was taller and most likely older. -_-;;). 'They'll have to do.' He thought with regret, and had one very annoyed face at the thought of having to wear jeans without boxers. 'Great. Oh well…' He sighed, and grabbed his dirty ones and tossed them to Kira.

"Thanks." She called, and left. Closing the door again, Takuya slid on the jeans and rolled the bottoms up, and slipped on the T-shirt and sweat-dropped when looking in the mirror and seeing how loose the shirt was. The jeans luckily were baggy enough to be able to move with ease, but that it fit good enough it wouldn't fall down. Walking out, he heard Kira's voice saying something again, and the washing machine going. Following the voice he went into the living room and his jaw dropped hitting the floor. On a chair with arms crossed and eyes glaring death daggers at the floor was Kouji, and behind him stood Kira…braiding his hair. The bandana lay on the table forgotten. 

"-presuming you guys really are from Digimon Frontier that is…" Kira rambled on, then stopped when noticing Takuya. "Hmm, I think the shirt is a little loose, but I'm presuming my jeans fit fairly well?" She asked with a grin. Kouji though, still continued glaring hard at the floor and snorted. "Oh come off it Kouji, it's not like I'm going to chop your hair off, or get so many tangles in it they can't come out, I have long hair too." Kira said exaggerating and poked his shoulder with the brush and undid his braid.

"…" Kouji said nothing, and continued glaring at the floor.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday." Takuya stated and grinned nervously when Kouji sent his vilest death glare at him.

"Now Kouji, it's your turn, and if you don't go I'll MAKE you." Kira threatened. "Even if it means I'll have to take one with you." She added with a satisfied smirk when Kouji's eyes got wide and he left to take one so fast he was a blue and black blur.

"You weren't serious were you?" Takuya asked hearing the bathroom door close.

"Hell no!" Kira answered, insulted. "He's too short." She explained with a grin.

"Hah hah." Takuya replied rolling his eyes. Then, the worst thing possible happened. The electricity went out. Even worse, Takuya and Kira heard the washing machine stop…

A/N: Bwahahahahahahaha! Sorry, but I've always wondered what it'd be like to brush Kouji's hair… it looks soft… heheh. And… err… yah about them wearing girl's clothes, you notice they didn't bring extra clothes… T_T I feel so bad now… And wow, people actually liked this story?! *Is in a state of great shock* Yah, it would have made more sense to have them come out of the television, but the second season was stuck in my head, and they ended up coming out of the computer. Eheh, sorry. ^_^;; And thank you so much to Taku-chan, Alesca Monroe (Gomen if it's mispelled!), and KellyQ for volunteering! Yayness, I can now rewrite chapter 8! Err… you did not hear that…*Whistles innocently* Cake? Reeses? Anyone have a sweet-tooth out there?!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Digimon.

Warnings: Mild swearing, future shonen ai, and interesting positions later on…


	3. Stupid power outtage!

"The electricity went out." 

"I know."

"Just stating the obvious."

"I noticed."

"Takuya, what's bugging you?" Kira asked as she turned on a flashlight she found the same way she found the bat (out of nowhere for those who've forgotten).

"I'm stuck wearing these clothes longer…" Takuya said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm ever so happy you appreciate my generosity." Kira said sarcastically before blinding Takuya by the light. Soon after the lights went out Takuya and Kira heard a yelp, and knew Kouji had just been bombarded with cold water and complete, utter darkness. So now they had to find an extra flashlight and more spare clothes while hearing Kouji mutter rather rude things in the dark.

"Where are your flashlights any ways?" Takuya asked, as he rummaged through one of the kitchen drawers.

"Well, I collect them so… they're in the storage room." Kira sighed.

"That's a good thing right?" Takuya asked, heading for the room.

"…No, I hide the things I don't like anyone messing with…" Kira explained with a sad sigh. "To find them is the same as explaining how the hell you got here." She continued. Sweat-dropping and being rather uncomfortable at Takuya's stare of disbelief, she became suddenly interested in the carpet. 

"Here, how about this. I grab Kouji some clothes, and you find a flashlight hmm? It can't be too hard to find something for him to wear, ne?" Takuya asked.

"I was with you until you said 'ne'." Kira replied.

"-_-;; If I can speak English and Japanese then you'd expect this idiot too…" Takuya muttered under his breath. "It means something along the lines of 'right' okay?" He sighed as Kira 'oooohed!'

"Sounds good." Kira smiled. "That room, just be careful not to trip on anything okay? And just go to the closet. Don't go in my dresser unless Kouji likes to wear panties." Kira said with a wink while smirking and walked into the storage room (yeah, it's in the house…makes no sense does it?) leaving Takuya sticking his tongue out at her and trudging into the room with no light. 

"Why'd this have to happen at night? In the country?" Takuya moaned as he looked into the pitch-blackness of the room. Taking careful steps, he slowly made his way to the closet, and thanked every bit of luck the door was left open from when Kira went to grab him something to wear for a short period of time. Moving shirts and pants around ("Now, what size does Kouji wear? Uh…"), he finally found jeans that might fit Kouji and a shirt that didn't feel like it was suppose to be some sort of dress. Walking steadily back, he felt his footstep right on top of something sharp and metallic. Releasing a yelp he hopped away, losing balance in the process and falling to plow his head right into the wall. "SHIT!" 

"What's going on?" Kira asked as she ran in with the flashlight and sweat-dropped seeing a dent in the wall and a knocked out Takuya. "-_-|'| How lovely…"

"He okay?" Kouji asked and Kira shrugged. Kouji wasn't wearing his usual outfit (go fig, it's waiting to be washed), but instead a black shirt that fit him better than the grey shirt Takuya wore. He wore a different pair of jeans that were rolled up more than Takuya's because it went past even Kira's feet.

"No idea." She answered. She delivered Kouji some spare clothes and dragged him into her room to help her get Takuya on the living room couch. 

"Do you know what happened?" He asked, again receiving a shrug.

"I was looking for another flashlight, then I heard something hit the wall and someone yelling 'shit'." Kira replied and chuckled lightly. Kouji arched a brow in question as to why she was doing so. "Heheh… Poor Takuya, that's the second time today he had his head hit." She chuckled again and Kouji smirked.

"Must have a hard head." He said. The conversation couldn't be carried on from there so the two just sat there in the dark silence. After awhile it became more of an awkward silence, only to be broken by someone's stomach grumbling. Blinking Kouji looked questionably at Kira whom shrugged. That left only Takuya, but he was out cold still…

"Uh… how do you feel about Ramon noodles?" Kira asked uncertainly, and a very light blush spread across her cheeks when Kouji looked at her with mild curiosity.

"Doesn't matter." Kouji replied.

"Phew, good because that's all I can cook." Kira sighed with relief and got up to begin making some noodles for the three of them. Watching her leave, Kouji returned his attention to Takuya who was finally stirring. 

"Oww…" He mumbled and got up clutching his head, then turning to Kouji. "Uh… So, she found another flashlight?" Takuya asked with a light grin.

"I guess." Kouji answered bluntly.

"Hn." Was all Takuya answered, as he didn't think of anything else.

"Dammit!" Kira yelled from the kitchen.

"She was going to make some Ramon noodles. Guess the stove requires electricity to work." Kouji explained at Takuya's bewildered look.

"Ah…" He replied. Wanting to continue the conversation with Takuya, Kouji went through his mind trying to find something to say…anything.

"What'd you do?" Kouji asked, finally thinking up something to say.

"Huh?" Takuya asked, returning his attention to Kouji.

"What'd you do to hit the wall." Kouji repeated.

"Uh… oh! Yah that… I stepped on something and lost my balance. Lucky for me the wall helped my fall." Takuya explained with a smirk, and frowned when Kouji just looked at him, not seeming amused.

"Your okay right?" Kouji asked. Slightly taken aback by Kouji asking something like that, slowly the one in question nodded his head slowly. "Hn."

"Graaah!" Kira growled in frustration. "Ugh… Kouji, how do you feel about sandwiches?" She called.

"Takuya's up now." Kouji called to her.

"Really? Cool! Ya'll want sandwiches? I kinda can't make noodles…" Kira questioned again.

"Sure!" Takuya answered after seeing Kouji shrug.

"Peanut butter sound okay to you? And pepsi's too right?" She asked.

"Sounds great." Takuya answered again, for the two of them (him and Kouji that is). Not hearing a reply, the silence returned between him and Kouji. Then again, that wasn't out of the ordinary, so now was the best time to wonder things and reflect upon more recent experiences. Lost in thought, Takuya jumped and fell off the couch as a crack of thunder boomed nearby. "Omph!" Hitting the ground with a thud he sighed and drummed his fingers on the carpet. "…I've said this once, I'll say it again, I really need to stop landing on my head." He sighed and decided to sit cross-legged on the floor. Looking up he saw Kouji looking at him with another curious look.

"And you got scared because of a little thunder?" Kouji asked.

"I was thinking." Takuya answered a bit on the low-volumed side.

"You sure you can think? It could've been you were trying to think but failed…" Kouji asked with a mocking smile.

"That's not even funny." Takuya mumbled and crossed his arms then turned around in a huff. Kouji shook his head and looked at the roof with a frown. 'Why are we here?' He wondered. Closing his eyes, he recalled the events perfectly. They were winning… All five of them… Then Grumblemon, what did Kira call it? ah yes, _slide evolved_ and kicked all their asses. He, Takuya, and Tomoki fell together, so where was Tomoki? 'Wherever he is, I hope he's okay.' Kouji sighed and snorted. 'Sounding like Takuya now…' He thought with slight disgust. A few more minutes passed by without a sound, which led to Kouji and Takuya becoming slightly worried. They should at least hear Kira walking around, what was going on? 

"I'm gonna go check on her." Kouji said and stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen and his eyes widened in disbelief.

A/N: Uhm… yah, Kouji and Takuya don't like each other yet. And as a warning, Kyle will pop up next chapter, don't worry he poses no threat, just is kinda've there for a short period of time, no worries that's probably the only chapter he's in. Just thought you should know. Oh, and for those who asked when you'd be appearing… somewhere between these next few chapters and chapter eight… And now. The bad news. I'm going out of town (Yes, again…) until the very end of July, and right when I get back I need to do some schoolwork. Luckily, I came prepared this time around, and I have the next few chapters already written, and only chapter eight needs to be redone. Soooo, right before I leave here in about 2-3 hours, I WILL update again, and if I don't, I shall bring my floppy with me so it can be done when I get there. So so so so so sorry!!!*Bows to almighty reviewers* 

Disclaimer: Didn't I already tell you, what, in eight (now nine) stories already?! I. DO. NOT. OWN. DIGIMON. 

Warnings: Mild cussing, future shonen ai, perhaps maybe even something more…(I'm not sure why the warnings are at the bottom of the page…o_O;;)


	4. Return of an old friend you all hate?

A boy about Kira's age with one very annoyed expression was muttering about some 'evil baka' and making sandwiches. His hair was sea green; his eyes had the same color too. Blinking Kouji wasn't entirely sure how he got in, as he definitely wasn't here before.

"Uh… What are you doing here?" Kouji asked, and the other stopped longer enough and turned around looking surprised.

"Doing what Kira asked me too. (Well, actually told me too…)" The older person explained and glared at the door.

"Uh-huh, and who are you?" Kouji asked, as ever-growing suspicion came.

"Kyle, uh… why?" He asked blinking.

"You weren't here before." Kouji said avoiding the question.

"Uhm… yah, Kira saw me and asked (told) me to make three sandwiches. Uhm, why are you asking me all this?" Kyle asked and sweat dropped as Kouji watched him warily and walked over to the door and went outside. "Well, they don't get any weirder than that do they?" He said and finished the last sandwich before leaving.

"Kira?" Kouji called looking around.

"Boo!" Kira squealed and tackled Kouji onto the sand-covered ground. Kouji yelped as he hit it with a thud and knocked Kira off his back. She was giggling like mad and didn't notice she was currently being glared at.

"What'd you do that for?" Kouji hissed, and spat out some dirt that went into his mouth upon making impact.

"It was so funny!" She squealed again and began rolling around; holding her sides she was laughing so hard.

"Get a mouthful of dirt, much more enjoyable." Kouji spat, after removing the remaining grains of the salty sand.

"Heheh… Kyle done yet?" Kira asked after her laughter died done enough for her to breathe and speak more fluidly.

"Who, that guy making 'dinner'? If so, then yah, he's done I guess." Kouji sighed with a shrug, then snorted. "Who's he any ways?" He demanded, not liking the idea of a possible enemy inside the house.

"Kyle? Ah, just a friend who drops by every night. (I can't exactly cook dinner without setting the house on fire heheh…)" Kira explained smiling brightly.

"How about a warning next time okay? For all we know he could've been someone planning to kill us." Kouji growled and got up to go back inside, when another crack of thunder booked in the distance. Kira yelped and clung onto Kouji, in the process making him as stiff as a board. Blushing lightly she let go and laughed nervously.

"Uh… heheh, sorry…" She apologized, and the blush left and she blinked noticing he stood still as a statue.

"Hn." Was her reply and he loosened up enough to go inside. Chuckling, Kira followed suit. As they got back inside they sweat-dropped seeing Takuya already eating, and with a shrug they joined. The silence yet again took control, as it seemed conversation wasn't really very likely between the three. Takuya was too happily munching on his peanut butter sandwich, Kouji never really was known for talking much, and Kira, well she was spacing off. When they were through, they all just kinda've…sat there.

"So…about the sleeping arrangement…" Kira began…

A/N: Sorry, but I always found it amusing when Izumi got scared and clung to Kouji because he was the nearest person, and he was so stiff lol!! Hmm, I think I'm the only one who found that amusing…

Disclaimer: What more do you lawyers want?! My yaoi pictures?! Well sorry, you can't have them! Oh, err, yah I don't own Digimon…Would be nice though…

Warnings: Mild swearing, future shonen ai, and maybe other warnings later…


	5. Your sharing a bed and that's that!

"What do you mean by 'sleeping arrangements'?" Kouji asked cautiously.

"Well, I'm not sleeping with either of you that's for sure." Kira said matter-of-factly. Kouji and Takuya looked at her with surprised looks, and she glared at them. "How old are you? I swear if your under twelve your sick little pervs!" Kira growled and threw a pillow at the two laughing boys.

"So, where do we sleep?" Takuya asked as soon as the bombardment of pillows ceased.

"Well, I'm sleeping on the couch. In an hour my mom will be back from work, so you can't sleep on her bed. My top bunk has all of my dolls on it so… That means you two gotta sleep on my bed." Kira explained and pointed to her room.

"Together? In the same bed?" Takuya asked, goggling at her as if he didn't understand her the first time.

"Well yah. Your both boys right, what should it matter?" Kira asked, and the two figuring she had a point shrugged not seeing any harm to it. "Hmm, well we better go to bed now any ways, the power's out and we got to get up early tommorow too." Kira said with a frown looking at her watch (another thing that was suddenly there).

"Why do we got to get up early?" Takuya gulped, fear gripping his every thought and body part. There was one thing he dreaded a female saying…

"Shopping!" Kira squealed and clapping her heads together like an idiot. This, was what he was afraid of. And who could blame him? Shopping is one of the vilest things, sure it's a great workout, but come now, how is walking around and looking at clothes any fun? 

"S-s-shopping?" Takuya squeaked out. 'Please, let this be a nightmare… Kouji, Tomoki, and me are falling to our deaths, dying in pain and not having to suffer such torment…' He silently prayed.

"She said shopping." Kouji said calmly, as if he didn't care whether they went to shop or not.

"Precisely! Wanna know the best part? That's right, we're going to the mall, specifically Bealls, J.C. Penny's, and The Gap, Old Navy…"Kira began ticking off her fingers all the stores, namely clothing departments. Takuya felt his stomach sink, they were shopping for clothes… "Lucky for you two, I got enough money to go and get you something else to wear, no offense but I don't want a pair of boys wearing my clothes…" Kira scowled. Even worse. This meant they were trying on clothes…

"None taken. Besides, this is the shittiest thing I've ever worn. Lucky us we get here a day before you go shopping, ne?" Kouji said simply and adjusted himself in his seat as if to prove he didn't find what he wore too comfy. Takuya stared at Kouji in shock and disbelied. A guy who didn't mind shopping?

"Heh, go on, get to sleep." Kira smirked as she shooed the two into her bedroom and closed the door after them. "And stay out of my dresser when the power get's back on!" She hollered at them. Taking even more care this time when Takuya walked across the floor, he made in to the bed and plopped right on it. Feeling his eyelids get heavy, they slowly began to close. 

"Going to sleep already." Kouji stated and Takuya nearly jumped out of his skin. "Scoot over, I can't get on." The black-haired boy continued, and Takuya rolled over until he bumped the wall. He felt Kouji get on and adjust to a better position on the bed. Both slowly drifted to sleep, off in lalaland until morning…

"I'll get you…I swear it…" A snake-like voice hissed into the darkness as the rain fell and the power returned.

A/N: These chapters…are short. *Pokes them*

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Digimon. ^_^

Warnings: Mild cussing, and future shonen ai, maybe more later, interesting positions next chapter… Erk.


	6. Things get interesting, mwahahah!

Slowly stirring, Takuya cracked his eyes and made a small squeaking noise and blushed wildly when he was awake enough to notice what a compromising position he and Kouji were in. At some point in the night Takuya had rolled over next to Kouji, who was it seemed a heavy sleeper and accidently on top on Takuya halfway. The brown-haired boy felt his heart thumping against his chest and shuddered as Kouji's warm breath blew on his neck. Swallowing the saliva accumulating in his mouth, Takuya prayed he wouldn't wake up Kouji when moving the other off him. Luckily, Kouji continued to sleep soundly as he was pushed onto his back and Takuya scooted back to the wall.

Swallowing his saliva again, Takuya waited for his heart to stop racing. He didn't understand though, why was he blushing? Was it because they got into an awkward position at some point in the night? 'Yah, just that… nothing else…' Takuya thought to himself, and fell back asleep. The night went on, and the two rolled around in a mildly restless sleep, but yet they still remained unaware of their surroundings. 

Yawning, Kouji opened his eyes and shook his lightly. He felt something warm against him, and when his eyes adjusted enough to the light, his face turned a bright red seeing it was Takuya. 'Shit.' He thought, and wondered what happened. Taking a wild guess, this was his answer: Takuya rolled over, and while he was still asleep, for some reason or the other, Kouji must've grabbed Takuya like he were a stuffed animal and held him close to his chest. 

'I was just cold… and the blankets are on the floor…' Kouji though to himself, and let go of the other boy and pushed him into the wall, already knowing the Legendary Warrior of Fire was one heavy sleeper and even him rolling off the bed he'd keep snoozing away. Turning over he looked over and saw with a look of surprise Kira's clock flashing bright green letters '1:30' and he chuckled. As the way it was blinking, that probably was the wrong time. But, judging how dark it was it was still late at night. Sighing and hoping a position like that won't happen again, he too fell asleep again.

Again Takuya found himself stirring, getting hot for whatever reason. Yawning and opening his eyes he blinked a couple of times to get it adjusted to the darkness, he soon saw why. Again, he and Kouji got in another compromising position. This time, a little bit worse… Instead of halfway on Takuya, Kouji was fully on top of him. Takuya took quick notice that his left leg was between both of Kouji's and his face flushed a deep, deep fiery red. Carefully taking his hands to move Kouji off him, the other groaned and wrapped him arms around Takuya's waist, making him blush an even darker red. 

Gulping, he knew he'd have to wake up Kouji… 'Ah dammit, why me?' Takuya whimpered, took his right hand and poked Kouji's ribs, and his response being a low growl from Kouji's throat and nuzzling his nose into Takuya's neck, who was turning so red it was no longer very bright, but a dark, DARK red. Whimpering lightly, and swallowing all pride, he poked Kouji again who grunted, and obviously didn't want to wake up. 'How lovely… he's a heavy sleeper like me…DAMMIT!!!' Takuya groaned and jabbed Kouji in the ribs-hard. 

"What?!" Kouji growled finally waking up; then blinked and realized just exactly why Takuya was so rudely waking him up. Yelping he got off quickly-but fell off the bed and yelped again. "Oww…" He murmured. "I think I'll sleep down here…" He muttered, getting annoyed by the fact he woke up again, this time in a worse position. 

"Sounds like a good idea. Have a good dream?" Takuya said and smirked as his blush died down, and yelped when Kouji hit him with a pillow.

"Hahah, very funny Kanbara." Kouji answered, and took the pillow he attacked Takuya with to sleep with down on the floor.

"Stupid couch…" Kira growled. Hearing Takuya laugh in her room she sighed. "Well, at least they're having fun sleeping, can't even get in a comfortable position in this accursed thing." She scowled, and again tried to go to sleep.

"And the other can't stop me…" The voice continued, unheard in the house.

A/N**: ***Eye twitches and glares at random object* I'm starting high school on Friday, that'll hold up updates... and now I just found out my keyboard doesn't work!!! Grr... So updates will be even slower... dangit I like this story...*Cries* Oh, yeah I'm serious in letting people joining in. Speaking of which I gotta e-mail ya'll. XD So sorry! 

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, there'd be nothing but Kouji and Takuya cuddling, trust me. ^_^;; Oh, we mustn't forget Taichi and Yamato, Daisuke and Ken, our sweet little pairing of Lee and Takato, and oh so much more! Therefore, I don't own Digimon, and I probably never will…*Sad sigh* 

Warnings: Mild cussing, soon-to-be shonen ai, and later meetings with *Gasps* yes, yaoi-lovers appearing! I think in chapter eight or seven... I'm still not sure why the warnings are at the bottom…


	7. Depressing Kouji and Kira's MOM!

Groaning, Kouji woke up as someone continuosly poked him, and growled when he got up to see Kira's grinning face. "Good to see you at least woke up, I jumped on Takuya's stomach and all he did was snort!" Kira said, and launched herself onto Takuya's stomach and landed on it to prove her point. Snorting, Takuya didn't do anything more. Growling, Kira started poking him in his navel, still getting no improvement. Well, unless you call Takuya snoring louder an improvement…

"Tried tickling him yet?" Kouji yawned and got up, his back stiff and aching from sleeping on the floor, a messy one even. Looking down, he chuckled seeing what Takuya must've stepped on. It was a tack on the ground, and so to do them all a future favor, he picked it up and set it on Kira's desk. Hearing laughter and Takuya squeeling for Kira to stop, he turned his head and wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there. Kira was tickling Takuya under the arms and he was squirming about on the bed trying to get away from her, as he couldn't stop her from reaching his ticklish spot. Standing there stupidly, he waited.

"Kira, what are you doing?" A woman asked as she came in and sighed when seeing Kira tickle Takuya. She had dark brown hair that reached her waist, green eyes, and wore a white shirt with orange shorts. "Stop that now and help me make your friends some breakfast." The woman (Who Kouji assumed was Kira's mom) ordered, and Kira immediately ceased. Bouncing off the bed, she followed her mom out the door. When they left, Takuya and Kouji looked at eachother, only to suddenly hear a noise in opposite directions.

Coming to the decision going out to watch television was wiser than the awkwardness in that room, the two plopped down on the couch's in the living room and switched the tv on. Neither saying a word, they just channel surfed. Sadly for the two, Kira and her mom didn't have satellite, so they were stuck with having to watch whatever was on. Flipping through, Kouji suddenly stopped at one channel, and he stared in disbelief. Takuya looking at Kouji with confusion, turned to see what he was looking at. And could not believe his eyes. Them. All five of them, and some other kid who looked exactly like Kouji…

"Hey, we're having pancakes… Hello? You two okay?" Kira asked, and turned her head to see what they were watching. "Ah, see you found yourselves." She giggled and sat down next to an unsure and wary Kouji. 

"Wh-who's that?" Kouji asked shakily, and pointed at the boy who looked similar to him in appearance, except his hair was shorter, he wore nothing on his head, and different clothes. Other than that they could pass as twins…

"Your twin brother, Kouichi. Didn't you know that?" Kira asked, raising a brow at Kouji, who shook his head with a look of horror. "What about you?" She asked and Takuya looked shocked but not horrified.

"No…" Takuya breathed, unable to think of what this might mean. 

"Uh… well, Duskmon-" Kira began, but got cut off by the two boys.

"Dusk who?" They asked in unison, and had a light tint of pink come onto their cheeks when realizing they said it at the same time. Luckily it was too light for Kira or the other to really notice.

"Duskmon, you meet him at the Darkness Continent. Much later on. Seems to me you two don't even have your Beast Spirits yet." Kira said with a satisfied smile, for what reason they couldn't really guess.

"Beast Spirits?" Kouji asked uncertainly.

"You'll find out later. Listen, watch the show and you might learn something." Kira said, and got up to help out more with the panckes. Taking her advice, they did watch, not believing what they were seeing. Both of them… we're on the television. Well, it was no a little wonder why Kira at first didn't believe them when they said they fought a Digimon, and said she couldn't see how they were who they were from, what was it called? Yes, Digimon Frontier. Watching, their eyes widened when it looked like Kouichi defeated Cherubimon but… they moaned when hearing it wasn't the real Cherubimon they had fought…

"So, you got a brother." Takuya stated, wanting to hear Kouji's thought on this. After all, it was his life getting screwed up here…

"Yah." Came the empty response.

"Pancakes!" Kira called happily. Without a word Kouji got up and headed towards the kitche,

"Kouji? You alright?" Takuya asked as the other boy continued to walk by.

"Fine." Kouji answered montonely. Not entirely believing the other, Takuya figured Kouji wouldn't upon up on the subject so he sighed and followed.

"Those were delicious Ms…?" Takuya began and Kira's mother chuckled.

"It's 'Mrs.', I'm married. Just call me Kaitlin please Takuya." Kira's mom chuckled and went about to do the dishes. Smiling at his elder, Takuya turned to see Kouji barely ate his pancakes. Kira noticed too, so she attempted to make a reassuring smile and left to shoo her mom from the dishes so that Kaitlin could busy herself with other things, and not eavesdrop either.

"Kouji, are you sure your alright?" Takuya asked with concern, sure Kouji was withdrawn from people, and pretty damn cold at times. Though, he never shown any emotion other than anger (at Takuya), so this definitely wasn't a good thing.

"I told you, I'm fine." Kouji said so calmly, it was scary. Deciding to not push his luck, Takuya sighed and watched Kira do the dishes. When she was finally done, she smirked. 

"Well, my mom said she finished the clothes when she got back home (because we accidently left it in such a mess) so you may wear your own stuff today. And to save time, you two are dressing in the main bathroom, I'm dressing in my own room, and my mom is changing in her bathroom. By the way the main restroom's door sometimes opens because it wasn't made well. Now hurry hurry!" Kira scowled and roughly put Kouji and Takuya's clothes in their arms and pushed them into the small bathroom, and bustled away to her room. 

The two just kinda've stood there, wondering why the hell they keep getting stuck with this kind of thing. Finding a solution, Kouji pushed Takuya into the shower and closed the curtain on him, and Kouji turned around and began undressing as did Takuya. A few very short moments later Kouji had his shorts (capris, pants, whatever. -_-;;), he accidently turned and glimpsed Takuya's back ((Only his back.)) and quickly turned away with a blush. Eventually the two finished changing and walked out carrying the borrowed clothes.

"I'll take that, thank you." Kaitlin said as she brisked by, grabbed the clothes, and went to the laundry room. Blinking, the two exchanged glances. Yup, that lady was scary.

"Ready to go?" Kira asked grinning at them. She wasn't wearing an all blue night outfit now, this time she wore a perfect fitting T-shirt that red, "Hi, I don't care Thanks." And a pair of shorts. Not to mention her hair was brushed and placed in a proper ponytail. Speaking of hair, neither boys had their hair brushed. Of course, we all know who noticed this right away. "You need to brush your hair." Kira said with a 'and it shall be done' tone of voice neither liked. 

Now, as we already know, Kouji doesn't take too well on having his hair brushed, but alas, he was forced in a chair as Kira hummed some random song and did his hair. Knowing perfectly well how he'll kill her if it had any knots that couldn't be fixed afterwards, or it wasn't in a ponytail, she made sure she didn't do anything not allowed. Takuya, was much easier. He didn't mind having a quick combing, and Kira didn't mind being able to mess with his hair and not worry about being murdured. Once finished, she tossed them their head gear, and out the door they went. 

Where you ask? Well, next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters: We know but at the most recent council we decided to be jackasses and not tell you now, nyah! *Ruki's american voice actor from season three sticks her tongue out at you* Find out on our next unexiting chapter of 'Ironic Ain't It?'

A/N: *Plays a trumpet* ^o^ I already have three replies from reviewers... *Squeals* That means, unless I get homework tommorow, Friday or Saturday shall be the days when our first two people appear! Next chapter Takuya, Kouji, and Kira will meet... KellyQ and Alesca Munroe! Shall the torment begin next chapter!!! XD 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but it was fun insulting the edited dubb heheh…

Warnings: Mild cussing, soon-to-be shonen ai, and some other stuff that'll happen later on…


	8. When Yaoi FanGirls Attack!

Pointing at three bikes at the front of the house, Kira smirked at the two boys as she got on a dark purple one. Takuya and Kouji looked and gaped at the other two bikes. One was a dirt bike for guys, and was a smooth turquoise, the other was a girl's bike and was your average run-of-the mill one, and luckily was only a deep shade of red. Guess who got which bike?

"Now, I have two other bike locks so when we get to the mall, we'll be able to lock our bikes good and pretty at the bike rack okay?" Kira called back to the two boys as they rode on their way to the mall nearby. 

"All right." Kouji called back and chuckled at Takuya's silent pout, he got stuck with the red bike. Kouji, feeling bad for him because he was nice enough to let Kouji get the turquoise one rode next to him instead of speeding ahead. Kagami on the other hand seemed to want to speed all the way to the mall. How much sugar did she have any way?

"Do you not mind the fact we're about to go shopping or something Kouji?" Takuya asked the other boy who snapped his attention back to Takuya (He had been spacing out on Kira by accident). 

"Hmm? Oh, not really. My stepmother never really asked me to come with her and my father as weird as it sounds loves shopping and drags me with him to the mall. I'm used to it, so going with other people doesn't really bug me. And the fact we're getting some other clothes to wear, not sure about you but I like wearing clothes that are my size AND body shape you know?" Kouji explained, and took a left turn when seeing Kira do so.

"Good point-ahhh!" Takuya yelped, not saying anymore because he nearly hit a 'Stop' sign. (o.O;;)

"Why do you ask? It bother you or something?" Kouji asked, holding back the laughter that threatened to burst out of his mouth. Not only was it funny Takuya nearly hit something, but the fact that it was a 'Stop' sign, meaning you should stop only increased the irony. 

"Yeah, my mom was so ecstatic about going shopping. Whenever she did, she took my little brother, Shinya and me. She took me with her before he was born too. But anyway, she got so happy and hyped up every time she took us she'd leave us in one store, and by the time she realized we were missing she was on the other end of the mall! So, when looking for her we got lost each time. -_-;;" Takuya sighed, finally ending his reasoning for hating the mall. When glancing at Kouji he about jumped off his bike and attempted to beat the living crap out of the other because Kouji was laughing his head off.

"Hahahahahah!" 

"What's so funny?!" Takuya growled defensively.

"I-I-it's not that I find your story funny, it's just that, WE'RE lost right now! Hahahahaha! Funny isn't it? In your story you get lost, and now we're lost! Hahahahahah!" Kouji continued to laugh his head off as they rode, and Takuya watched him with a blank face. 'I think Kouji finally snapped…' Takuya thought to himself as he looked around for Kira. Nope, no idiot girl.

"Kouji, are you okay?" Takuya asked, and yelped when seeing Kouji having his serious face back on.

"Fine. Just… Kind of had to laugh there… Anyway, we may want to stop here and see if we can see where Kira went." Kouji said monotonely, and stopped his bike, the brakes screeching.

"Okay…" Takuya said with a tone showing he was unsure, and stopped his bike in a much smoother way. Looking around, he saw no trace of human life, or Kira. Well, he did see a road, telephone poles, and Kouji, but that was it. Oh, and lots and lots of trees. And more trees. 

"We couldn't have fallen that far behind… and there were no other turns…" Kouji mumbled. He snapped his head over at the trees when hearing something ruffling. Narrowing those blue eyes of his they returned to normal when seeing Kira walk out of the trees a bit behind them grinning sheepishly.

"I kind of wasn't holding onto the handle bars…and went off the road…" She explained, grinning shyly. Takuya could tell, she definitely had, seeing as she had twigs, leaves, dirt, and other things in her hair. Kouji didn't say anything, only parked the dirt bike by the side of the road, and wordlessly helped Kira. Feeling a pang of jealousy, Takuya parked his bike by the roadside too. Not really knowing why he felt jealous though, he didn't like either of the two in THAT way…

"Shall we continue now?" Kouji asked when the three finally got back on the road.

"I think it's best!" Kira said brightly, and the three took off again. Around 20 minutes later, the trees cleared and they slowly made it out to civilization and a bright sunlit day, no clouds in sight. Except that tiny one waaaaaaay over there… But it was cloudless other than that! Geesh, gotta get all technical and stuff… Locking up all three bikes, the three went inside, for a day filled with food, clothes, toys, clothes, snacks, clothes, perfume, clothes, games, clothes, drinks, clothes, and did we mention clothes? The three searched up, down, high, and low but still have yet to find some clothes that fit Takuya and Kouji. It was as if someone didn't want them too... and that is just not right. Searching and still searching... you'd think they'd get all hopeless and stuff by now but noOooOoo!!! They gotta keep searching and forcing there to be very long and boring descriptions!

"Do you ever get the feeling someone has it in for us today?" Takuya sighed and slumped onto a bench so commonly found at these super huge malls only shop-freaks can't get lost in. 

"No, trust me, there's tons of more places here we can go to. We'll find you something to wear eventually, and if we don't..." Kira said trailing. Both boys raised an eyebrow at her, not sure where this was going. "...One of you has to wear a dress." Twitch. TwitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitchTWITCH!!! One of Kouji's eyes were twitching (a lot) and Takuya was gaping at her.

"Whoever agreed to THAT?" He asked, still gaping.

"No one." Kira said, and laughed mighty haunghtingly as if this were the best idea she's ever had. The two boys shook their head and made a silent prayer.

"Excuse me, do I know you two?" Someone's voice asked and they all looked over. It was a lady with brown hair, freckles and blue eyes and a curious look on her face. She wasn't very tall, but that's not what Kira was getting uneasy about... it was this girl might've been a Digimon fan, and recognized them from the show. Eeps...

"Uh... no, because I think I'd know you too!" Takuya said and laughed. The lady smiled then her eyes got wide.

"Yah, I know you! Your Takuya from Digimon Frontier! And you Kouji!" She said with some unexpected enthusiasm. "Hi, I'm KellyQ, nice to meet you! I write fanfictions about you two all the time! Can I ask you a question?!" She asked, and had pleading eyes neither boy could resist.

"Uh... sure..." Kouji said uneasily, not expecting to hear what she asked.

"Are you two a couple?" KellyQ asked and both face-faulted onto the floor off the bench. 

"Eep, a yaoi fangirl!" Kira squeaked, having seen their terror before. Those poor, poor guys... Fifty of them chasing him and others while squealing... "RUN!!" She yelled and grabbed the two running off faster than the speed of light. KellyQ blinked and tilted her head.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Phew..." Kira sighed as they entered the middle of a candy store. (o0) Looking behind her she saw KellyQ had not followed. 'She must've been one of the nicer, more saner ones.' Kira thought to herself then looked at the two boys from Digimon. "You two okay?" She asked.

"Yah, just a few missing limbs from being dragged off so quickly." Kouji said sarcastically. Kira stuck her tongue out at him.

"They have yaoi fangirls here in America too?" Takuya asked, looking at Kira, who hung her head and nodded.

"Yeah... Usually they're around on Friday's and Saturday's, very rarely on Sunday's. I don't know why, but that's just how it is." Kira sighed and looked around. "Well, while we're in here let's grab something to snack on eh?" she asked with a huge grin. Before she finished her sentence though, Takuya was already gone looking for the most sugary candy in the store. Kira sweat-dropped and watched Kouji shrug and walk around. 

"I WANT STARBURSTS!!!" A girl's voice echoed out in the store and two clerks were trying to hold her down. She had blue black hair, yellow eyes, and wore jeans and a T-shirt. Also, she was currently very scary and a little short... "And cheesy Pringles too!!!" She added, and kicked one of the clerks into the wall and all the way out of the door. The other clerk yelped and took off, no longer caring there was a girl running very low on her deeply needed supply of starbursts and cheesy Pringles. An innocent bystander who wished to live, handed her their recently bought bag full of cheesy Pringles and starbursts and run off screaming mercy. Aww... she's not THAT bad...

"Candy... candy... and more candy." Kouji sighed, wondering why they had to end up in a candy store, when something tugged his ponytail. "What?" He snapped and blinked seeing the girl happily eating her starbursts and tugging his ponytail again.

"Do I know you?" She asked, blinking innocently. 

"No. Now stop pulling my hair." He growled and she grinned wickedly. Uh-oh...

"Your Kouji from Digimon Frontier!" She squealed, and quicker than lightening stole his bandana and ran around the store cackling evilly, with Kouji chasing close behind. Meanwhile...

"...Wow, an entire aisle dedicated to Twizzlers... I wonder who owns this store..." Takuya mumbled to himself and a cat walked by.

"OoOoOooh!!!" Kira squealed. "Milk Duds! Huh? There's only two boxes!" She growled and sighed, grabbing both boxes. "Whoever owns this store needs to get more!" She said in a huff and began to search for the two Frontier boys. 

"Give that back!" Kouji seethed, but alas, no mere mortal can keep up with a sugar-high girl who just stole Kouji's bandana. No one. Well, unless they got sugar-high too and were really really desperate. They might stand a chance... But Kouji's only depsera6te, not sugar-high so yah... he doesn't stand a chance. 

"Never!" The girl cackled, then stopped-and stole his jacket before taking off again. He growled and called for her to stop, but... she did not stop. No, this made her laugh even more; she finally got to torture Kouji!

"Grr, come back here you cyco!" He called, and saw her turn in on the twizzler aisle. Then... a loud crash. "What the...?" He began then attempted to stifle his laughter. There was Takuya with swirly's in his eyes and the sugared up girl laying down unconscious. Walking over calmly (and strangely as if he wasn't just chasing her...) he took back his bandana and jacket then placed the precious items back where they rightfully belonged.

"Oww..." Takuya mumbled and heard Kouji chuckling. "What?" He whined and got up after glancing at the fallen girl.

"Thanks." Kouji said and began to look for Kira.

"For what?" Takuya asked. "No, seriously, what?" When Kouji did not reply, he decided to sulk instead and try to search for Kira too. But, their troubles were not over yet... oh no. For, sugar does not run-off that easily!

"Aww, yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi!!!" The girl chanted and started charging towards them. Screaming in fear, they two began running, but only for their lives as they'll never be alive if left in the mercy of the girl.

"We're... getting... chased... by... another... yaoi...freak!" Takuya gasped out, running just as fast as Kouji. Well, almost. Kouji was more in fear of his items getting stolen again rather than getting literally glomped to death. Tsk tsk tsk... materialists! 

"I... see... that!" Kouji gasped out, and somehow after running around the candy store fifty times by someone they've yet to see Kira. So where was she?

"Ooooh, pretty!" Kira said, pushing her face to the glass of a jewel case right outside of the candy shop. 

"Hey... where'd she go?" Takuya said, slowing down to a walk then finally stopped, taking in deep breaths.

"Good... question." Kouji replied, gasping back for lost air. A cat walked by. Blinking the two watched it walk to over where the girl was tied up by the store managers, sixteen clerks, and over fifty shoppers who were getting tired of getting blown into the wall by the girl's unmatched speed, that Kouji and Takuya somehow outran.

"Wonder what her name was..." Takuya sighed and began walking out of the store with Kouji walking behind.

"Alesca Munroe..." An 'eerie' voice called. They wheeled around and saw... a bucket of popcorn. Scooting away, they went off to search for Kira once again.

A/N: Oh wow, I had fun writing that! XD Uhm... to KellyQ and Alesca Munroe, sorry if I got your personalities wrong, I tried my very hardest! *Bows in apology if she did* Sorry in advance! *Glares at Kira then sticks her tongue out* How dare you insult my candy shop! XD Hee... erkle. You probably won't get the bucket of popcorn at the end of the story unless you read 'I forgot', heheh... Oh, and remember the cat! Next chapter... Takuya and Kouji must face... *Drum roll* Ling-Ling and Taku-chan! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Twizzlers (I wish...), Milk Duds (Shudders), or malls. 

Warnings: Upcoming shonen ai, interesting thoughts that'll appear between Takuya and Kouji later and more upcoming insanity.


	9. What did she say about 'Hair?

Takuya and Kouji, although they had escaped two yaoi fangirls with only insulted pride (Kouji having lost his most prized possetions) the two still had to find Kira in order to finish the shopping and go home. To pass the time the two had a rather interesting conversation...

"I wonder how a cat got allowed in here..." Takuya spoke aloud, so that Kouji couldn't say he didn't hear him.

"It probably escaped from the pet shop." Kouji said indifferently, not really caring.

"No way!" Takuya said suddenly, causing Kouji to roll his eyes. It was now deemed obvious Takuya had gotten some candy into his system that wasn't his... "It was a full-grown cat! Pet shops here only sell kittens!! Little teeny, weeny, tiny, whiny, kittens!" Takuya explained.

"Whatever..." Kouji sighed, hoping Takuya would just DROP the subject.

"Do you now see my point Agent Kouji?" Takuya asked, and began to bounce around. 'Oh... shit...' Kouji thought with dread, knowing all too well a sugar high Takuya might not be the best of things.

"...Yeah. Whatever." Kouji said flatly, and looked around for sanctuary. 'Does somebody hate me or what? First I gotta face yaoi fangirls even though me and Takuya aren't even a couple yet... wait. YET?!?! Uh... even though me and Takuya aren't a couple which is really annoying... then we lose Kira... and now I must face a sugar-high Takuya and who knows what possible other cycotic girls or boys might exist here...' Suddenly the Digital World didn't seem half that bad now...

"Private Eye Kouji, the cat is a ruler of the yaoi fangirl community so we must eliminate it!!" Takuya cheered, and all Kouji did was sweat-drop.

"Takuya... Fangirls have no leader, it's a physical impossibility." Kouji sighed again, and begged for the roof to suddenly crash down on him. These past two days have been horrible... He already described today, and yesterday? His HAIR was BRUSHED by SOMEOME!! He did not like this very much, nope nope. 

"No it isn't! They do, and it's that cat!" Takuya cried, and was about to head toward where he saw the cat until... they saw it. A girl was looking at them hard as if trying to decide whether or not she knew them. They both decided not to take a chance, and ran offwards away from her. Their in a way smart, but they shouldn't have run like that, seeing as that was a really good Takouji writer they just ran away from...

"Oh wow... scented candles!" Kira squealed with delight. She bended over to sniff it when someone jabbed her harshly into the side. Scowling she whirled to see who it was. It was... a girl. And an obvious yaoi lover too, which wasn't a good thing because if she saw Takuya and Kouji, and reconized them... Well, who really knew? She was not thin or fat, ugly nor beautiful. Just average. She had long, spiky, dark purple hair with a few random black and sliver spikes. Blood red eyes with dilated pupils. She also wore a black trench coat with the Gravitation/boys love emblem thingy, knee-high black boots, a black tank-top that read " I Like Boys Who Like Boys" in white print, and a pair of lime green panda print boxers. Kira blinked and tilted her head. "Uhm... yes?" She asked uncertainly.

"I heard from a girl that you knew Takuya and Kouji from Digimon Frontier! So... where are they?" she asked and looked about, trying to find the two bishies. 

"Uh... oh there they are!!!" Kira yelped and took off when the girl turned to see them to warn Takuya and Kouji back in the candy shop (where she thought they were).

"Huh? I don't see the-HEY!!" The girl scowled and had a look that said, 'I'll get you!!!' Shrugging, she decided to continue searching for Takuya and Kouji.

"Oh Christmas Tree oh Christmas Tree, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! Doodoodeedoodeedoodoodoodeedoodoodooodeedoodoodoo! OH Christmas-AIYEE!!" The Caroler who was one too many months early got shot by an annoyed cat who looked around, and made it's way through the crowd. Although there was no real point to this, we at the 'Wish-We-Owned-It-But-Don't' company run by a dog whose run into a gate before, thought it should be included. Also we thought we should include the fact it's vice president is a wash rag. ^_^ Just thought you should know here. 

"Kouji..." Takuya said slowly. Kouji growled and looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Look." He said. Still growling in annoyance Kouji looked, and stopped. It was the girl Kira saw, and... she... spotted them. Yelping they broke into a run, wanting to get away from the girl.

"Hey, wait! I just wanna ask you two a question!" She cried. Even though the two boys had a head start, the girl was a yaoi-lover. If you happen to be their favorite yaoi couple well then... as we all know you can't escape them. She caught up and tackled them. "Take that uh... well take it!" She cried in victory. The two boys just looked worriedly at each other.

"Uh... whats... the question?" Takuya asked and took a big gulp.

"...I forgot!" She said and laughed psycotically. She stopped and looked around. For whatever reason nobody noticed a girl having tackled two boys.

"Great, can we go now?" Takuya asked pleadingly. Kouji on the other hand seemed interested in the roof and held an unreadable look on his face.

"Never!" She said with a smirk. Kouji noticed she looked to be either 15 or 16, and seemed very determined to do... whatever she did. "Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi!" She began to chant, and smile.

"We are not a couple!" Takuya said wavering his arms around. She stopped and looked at him.

"...I never said you were." She replied.

"You were implying it!" Takuya growled.

"I was?" She questioned wittingly. Growling in frusteration, Takuya crossed his arms and glared.

"Yeah!"

"How?

"But chanting, 'yaoi'!!!" 

"When?" 

"Just now!!!" 

"No, now I'm asking you when." 

"Why you-!!! Fine! Whats your name?" Takuya asked, not wanting to argue. The girl flashed a victorious smile and poked Takuya in the chest. 

"Panda Pants but you can call me Panda! ^_^ Oh, and seeing how offensive you got I'm taking it as you are so hah!" She said, and began chanting 'yaoi' all over again. Staring at her as if they've never seen anything like it, they looked around for sanctuary. 

"Aren't you worried about the mall police who can arrest you for harrassment?" Kouji asked. Panda looked at him and blinked.

"No, why?" Poor Kouji sighed in defeat and began to bang his head on the ground. 

"Why won't this accursed thing light?" Kira growled as she shuffled around past them trying to light her scented candle. (She didn't see the odd sight of Panda holding down two characters from a tv show that popped out of her computer. -_-;;)

"Burning..." Panda said as she watched the flame of the lighter try to light the candle. She was now faced with a difficult decision, fire, or yaoi, fire, or yaoi... doesn't matter who you are, our President and V. President both agree that burning things and yaoi are two difficult things to choose from! XD

"Go play with the fire Panda, go on!" Takuya said starting out to encourage the girl, and then he too became entranced by the candle. Kouji, seeing a way out took the turn or trying to encourage the girl to leave. A moment later Kira dissappeared into the crowd with his ticket way out. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kouji cried and watched as it left, and began to re-bang his head on the floor. 

"Know what Kouji? You need a new hair style!" Panda said suddenly and smirked. "And I know the PERFECT place to get one!" She said with a demonic smile. Kouji looked at her with horror. Someone ELSE WAS GOING TO TOUCH HIS HAIR?!?! Screaming, now began the desperate struggle to escape this madwoman. 

"HAVE MERCY!!! DAMN YOU ALL!!!!!!" Kouji cried.

"You two Takuya." Panda added, Takuya just shrugged and watched Kouji attempt to escape...

A/N: So sorry this chapter took forever to get out! Now, this is going to be long authoress notes as a warning! 

Sorry to Taku-chan, you weren't really in the story were you? And to Ling-Ling, sorry if I messed up your personality! _ The update took awhile because I have a major case of Lazyitus, a common disease amoungst writers lol... I have an idea! Has anyone read Shimaru before? *Demonic smirk* I might have a sequel idea... should I do it? Next chapter is all chaos! The following people are not only the last volunteers, but also they're ALL appearing next chapter because they can't stay in the mall TOO long (not appearing in the order listed): GatomonsOwner623; Link02; Canuslupemon; Loner Fox (Who's Kouji's 'official' hair-dresser); and that's all we're taking! x_x *Can finally die since she updated* Thank you living life! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nope nopes! But I am starting my own 'company', see my dog is the president and the wash rag is the vice president. ^_^

Warnings: Future yaoi, pure insanity, yaoi fangirls scaring the crap outta poor Takuya and Kouji, insanity, more tochure-fest, insanity...  



	10. Note don't touch the hair

Kouji, still screaming, kicking, and begging for mercy continued his pointless struggle against the fangirls iron grip. She was singing some sort of song about daisies being shot by Santa Claus, and skipping along merrily, as if she didn't feel Kouji's struggle. Takuya was walking behind her trying to pry her fingers loose from Kouji's wrist, not succeeding. Well, he did do one thing...

"Aww, trying to save your Kouji-chan!?!" Panda squealed and proceeded to glomping Takuya and dragging Kouji along. 

"Gah!! Noo, we just wanna go!!" Takuya whined, but stopped when seeing her cycotic smirk. 

"There it is!" She squealed, and dragged them into a hair parlor. Well, at least Panda thought it was. You know, you would too if a giant sign on the outside read 'HAIR SALON'. Well, lets just say Takuya, Kouji, and Panda aren't old enough to go into THAT kind of store... o0;; 

"Stay out of this Teacher's Lounge!" A principle ordered and kicked them out. What? What else did you think they'd go into that they're not old enough to?

"Well... I thought that was it... no problem though, because Kouji we shall get your hair done!" Panda said and laughed insanely again and ran like the wind towards the place, Takuya and Kouji getting dragged behind.

"You know, this is getting out of hand..." A girl said watching them zip by and taking a sip of tea.

"What is?" A guy asked.

"These yaoi fangirls... especially on Digimon Convention days... they take over the hair stylist's place completely!" She said, glaring. 

"Oh let them have their fun." The guy sighed, and returned to reading a newspaper, and blinked when seeing a flyer that magically appeared there. "... 'Calling all yaoi fans, at "Loner's Stylists" we're proud to bring you Takuya and Kouji. Nope, sorry no Kouichi.'..." He read and groaned. He was off work for once too...

"Where... are... we... going?" Takuya called, as they zipped here and there, there to here, pots to pans.

"To Loner's Stylists! We finally have a base for yaoi fans!" Panda said and laughed yet again with insanity. She was very... very... very scary. And psychotic can't forget that. Finally reaching there was a fair group of people inside a hair place. Panda smiled proudly as she bounced inside with the two boys up to a front counter.

"Hi, I'm Maruyama. How can I not help you?" They asked. Panda smiled broadly while Takuya and Kouji exchanged worried glances. This was it; they've died and gone to hell.

"I have them!" Panda cried, and held them up by their wrists, and began to chant 'yaoi' again.

"We are not a couple!!!" Takuya said, really getting annoyed. Kouji though was busy clawing at Panda's wrists again in a last act of desperation to get as far away from this place as possible.

"Damnit just let me go!"

"Aww!!! You weren't kidding!!!" A girl squealed, it was TerrierLee and she was starting to switch into yaoi-fangirl mode. 

"I call dibs on Kouji!!" Another girl called, and took station at one of those hair-cutting chair thingy's.

"Okay Loner Fox!" Panda said, and ran over and handed Kouji over (who just now gave up), and ran over to another chair thingy with a few other fangirls.

"...Uh, what's going on?" A guy asked as he walked by the salon and watched the weird sight.

"YAOI!!!" They all cheered and nearly knocked him over.

"Wow... you people got some lungs...." He said. He had spiky blonde hair.

"Wanna help us do their hair?"

"Them who?"

"Takuya and Kouji!" Several girls said and began bouncing around and one glomped Takuya, knocking him out of the chair.

"Sure, why not?" He said with a shrug.

"Name and go get shampoo!" Loner Fox said, having an idea for Kouji. He paled and looked at the girl and gave her the puppy-dog eyes. Unfortunately for Kouji this just happened to when she wasn't looking.

"Mike, and okay!" He said and took off.

"So Kouji, while we wait, I will do glorious things to your hair!" Loner said, and laughed scarily.

"T_T" Kouji made no reply, and rather did his best not to scream. Ah, it was a glorious day for these yaoi fangirls... so glorious this authoress is very jealous and wondering why the hell she can't be in it. 

"Huh? Kouji-Sama!" A girl passing by said, and cackled evilly. She ran over, stole his bandana and took off. Growling Kouji tried to get up to retrieve the item, but LF pushed him down into his seat.

"You can get it later! Now, hold still, I'm trying to get the dye ready! Now, where's that blue dye...?" LF said, and looked around whilst keeping Kouji in his seat. Later the guy reading a newspaper earlier could have told you that girl could be identified as Canuslupemon.

"Did IcePuppet come?" Someone asked, all tilted their head in curiosity.

"Uh... what does she look like?" Silence. "Guess we won't know."

"Whose that?" Takuya asked, not caring three girls were brushing his hair, while another was doing his nails. (He has high tolerance.)

"Oh, a really great writer, but is more of a KouKou fan than Takouji." A girl said with a shrug, and looked at the nail polish.

"What's KouKou? And... why... are.. . you eyeing.... that... nail polish?" Takuya asked uneasily... getting creeped out.

"Oh, a story with Kouichi and Kouji as the pairing." She said and smirked. "Oh... you'll see!" She grabbed red and blue and laughed. 

"o0;; Kouji and Kouichi...?"

"WHAT?!?!?" Kouji screamed, and was now very officially scared. Too bad he doesn't know in the future he'll be flirting with Kouichi shamelessly... what? It's true...

"Calm down! Oh, uhm... oops..." LF said as she accidentally cut Kouji's hair band. "See, I told you to hold still!" Kouji did, as he didn't want his hair to face the same treatment. Two girls walked by and saw what was going on before grinning, and joining in. They were Joey and Frankie, and were here to help take extra... care of the two Frontier boys.

"Hey, we're still missing some people!" Panda pouted. Shrugging she went real quick to reraid the candy store and make it so that there were hyperactive fans rather than yaoi fans.

"Alright, I have Shampoo!" Mark said, and had Shampoo from Ranma ½ standing next to him. "She was real hard to find, why'd you want her?" Blinking LF raised a brow. 

"Uh... I asked for shampoo, not Shampoo." LF said with a sweat-drop.

"Uh... oh oops!" Mark laughed, and took out three bottles of shampoo. Herbal Essences to be exact...

"Thanks!" LF said, grabbed the bottles and ran to the back with those giant sinks, and dunked Kouji's head under the water, until it was wet, and then opened the bottle. "I wonder if this really works like those commercials..." 

"Kouji's getting his hair washed!" The girl, who just got done painting Takuya's nails red, squealed and took off over there with the blue nail polish. Seeing his chance, Takuya grabbed nail polish remover and started to rub away at the fiendish thing. 

"Aww, Takuya, you won't get any candy if you do that!" Panda said, holding ten barrels of candy. He immediately stopped this action.

"How about a sparkly blue, wouldn't that be prettier?" Joey said to the girl with the nail polish, and she nodded her head yes.

"Yah! Destinygirl2k will get that now! Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi!" She chanted, and ran over to the polish rack and grabbed the perfect color.

"So Kouji, which do you like better, this shampoo, or this one?" LF asked him, holding two bottles of Herbal Essences.

"...T_T ...can't you just NOT do my hair?" Kouji asked, looking longingly at the door.

"No. Now, which kind? I hear this kind is better, wanna go with this?" LF asked, holding one bottle out.

" ...T_T meep..." Kouji gave his reply, cackling LF, poured some goo onto her hand and got ready to try out this.

"Can I do his nails?!" Destinygirl2k asked holding the polish.

"...YES!!" LF cackled, and now Kouji decided he could scream without damaging any pride. Even a grown brave man would scream at the horror of yaoi fans... they're scary. And that's putting it in the nicest way.

"Seriously though, why do you like yaoi?" Takuya asked, nibbling on a Twizzler. Because Kouji is much more popular amongst the community of fans of Digimon due to his high-quality bishieness, he got the bad end of the deal. 

"Why do you like Kouji?" TerrierLee asked, pulling out reverse psychology.

"I do not like him!" Takuya said, waving his arms around wildly.

"Do too! YAOI!!!" TerrierLee squealed, and glomped Takuya, knocking the two onto the floor.

"Oh yess, yess!" Kouji said, Herbal Essences commercials are true then... o0;; Scary. Several fans giggled and some began laughing. It was just too funny... Several people walking by peeked in, wondering what those noises were. 

"YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI!!!" Now, it was time for the sacred yaoi fangirl chant. Lucky for Kouji and Takuya, the guy from earlier walked by and blinked seeing this... interesting sight.

"...o0;; Uh... okay." He said and walked inside. The ringing of the bell went unnoticed, and too many people were squealing, chanting, giggling (Kouji and the Herbal Essence bottle was still going on), or glomping. "HEY!!" He yelled. No reaction. Sighing, he took out a gun and shot one of the lights. This sure got their attention. "Yamato and Taichi are making out in the food court!" He yelled, and jumped out of the way as multiple Taito/Yamachi fans trampled through the door. The remaining few blinked. "...and so are Shuuichi and Yuki, Lee and Takato, Ken and Daisuke, uh... lots of Final Fantasy characters... and so many other yaoi coupling you won't be able to speak for a week from squealing!" Well, this was enough to rid the place of the remaining yaoi freaks.

"x_x ...thanks budd-y..." Takuya said with swirlies in his eyes, then drooled over the barrels of sugar... But first, the nail polish had to go.

"Bakas... touching my hair..." Kouji growled, and washed the remaining shampoo out. Grabbing a hair dryer he proceeded to getting the wet hair to hold as little moisture as possible to put his hair back up.

"Better hurry, they'll figure out quickly there's no one they're making out." The guy said, checking the window occasionally.

"No problem. Hey thanks...?" Takuya began.

"Mamaru, and your welcome." He said, and began pacing.

"You do this a lot?" Kouji asked, brushing his hair, removing the tangles now.

"It's my job, the betterment of society by removal of yaoi fans." Mamoru said with a grin.

"Didn't know they have that." Kouji muttered, and pulled the hair into its usual ponytail. Then... remembered... that girl stole his bandana! Without another thought or word, he rushed out to get her.

"What's with him?" Mamoru asked.

"Bandana." Takuya sigh, and took off after him. Blinking, Mamoru stole a bottle of Herbal Essences and left to join the 'Stalking Kouichi' guild. Yaoi fan-killer eh?

A/N: Again, sorry it took forever to get done! Oh, and sorry to everyone whose personality came out all wrong! And even sorrier it came out so crappy! v_v Wow, 44 reviews? *Bowing to the almighty reviewers* Oh, and the snake-like voice? Well, they're at the mall... it's kind of hard to hear a snake-like voice in such a crowded place...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Final Fantasy.

Warnings: Future shounen ai, and... that's it.


	11. Stocks are making us rich! Rich I tell y...

Panda raced frantically around the food court, searching for all of the aforementioned yaoi couples of who were supposedly making out. "Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi... Hey... Wait a minute... " She looked around. "There aren't any yaoi couplings for miles around here..." Getting steamed, she turns back toward the salon in time to see the boys running out. With a mighty cry of "YYAOI!!" she charges off to apprehend (and glomp senseless) the renegade bishies. Unfortunately, with this turn of events, this would cause a major upset in the creation and formingship of Takuya and Kouji's relationship, not to mention threaten to kill the plot. So, the authoress jumped in super quick with an already over-killed character and they somehow managed to pry Panda off of Kouji and Takuya, and they watched them take off. Although there is again, no point to this our president felt that because PP had decided to take it upon herself to join in again, she had to be added. She and one other will be rewarded later, but for now the wash rag is telling us to get the living out of this story and continue with it. 

"What was that all about?" Takuya asked as he followed closely behind Kouji.

"It doesn't matter! I got to get my bandana back!" Kouji growled, and stopped for a moment to overlook what was happening. "You know... I'm not overly-possessive of my bandana, seeing as I have fifteen similar pairs given to me by my grandmother back home... and I don't scream and wail when somebody tries to mess with my hair. Takuya, I have a feeling someone's trying to control us." Kouji said, only to receive insane giggles from Takuya.

"Kouji, that is THE most craziest idea I've ever heard! Besides that, I think that girl over there has your bandana." Takuya said, and pointed forwards. There was a girl that had shoulder length black hair, although the bottom half is blue, and green eyes. She wore black, and was really pale.

"Didn't another girl steal it though?" Kouji asked, and blinked before raising a brow. 

"Oh who cares, go ask for it back." Takuya said, and began pushing Kouji towards the girl. Seeing them approach, she watched without doing anything, so they figured she was safe. They thought.

"Hey... uh where'd you get that?" Kouji asked her, she shrugged.

"I dunno, one minute I was reading something and the next thing I know I'm standing here, miles away from home holding your bandana." She said. Wait. HIS bandana? Kouji's eye twitched.

"May I have that back please..?" He asked. If she knew, then there was a dangerous chance she was a yaoi-freak. But he didn't see her at the salon so she was probably safe. Heheh, yah as if anyone in here is safe.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's mine." Kouji retorted. Sighing, she handed it back. "Thanks...?" 

"Oh, you can call me Ice Puppet." She said with a smile. Kouji held no facial expression holding his opinion, but he didn't need to because he just fainted. 

"Do you really write Koukou?" Takuya asked her.

"Yah. Who told you?" Ice Puppet asked.

"Some yaoi-freaks. He took it rather well, don'tcha think?" 

"...I expected blushing actually, but one doesn't always get what they want." There was now silence, and crickets began playing horror-film music. Scratch that, they were chirping. 

"Why are there so many yaoi freaks here?" Takuya asked, and paled when seeing two girls talking ecstatically about Yamato and Taichi.

"Didn't you know? Today's the Digimon convention! And this happens to have the largest population of yaoi fangirls and boys all over America!" Ice Puppet said, and had this really, really, REALLY scary look on her face. Screaming, Takuya took off dragging the Kouji who just woke up and wondering what all the screaming was about. "Guess not..." She said with a shrug, then disappeared to be returned home. Then came back because she saw some really neat Digimon yaoi fanart from all seasons with all pairings on sale.

"Why are we running?" Kouji asked as he watched everything go by, then had a quizzical look when realizing they were on a run mill with a changing background as you moved. Now how'd that happen?

"B-b-because it's Digimon convention day!"

"So?"

"This has a high population of yaoi freaks?"

"So?"

"So, practically everyone here today is a Digimon yaoi cycotic fangirl or boy tracking us down!"

"So?"

"What do you mean SO?!"

"...I don't see the point of running if we're not moving." Kouji said and pointed to the run mill. Takuya stopped and tumbled off of it to land... at Kira's feet.

"Ah, my loyal subjects." She said wit ha grin. "Have fun?"

"No! First we got attacked at a candy shop, then kidnapped by some insane girl who keeps chanting 'yaoi', forced to have our nails and hair done, then glomped by the same girl who kidnapped us! And just now we met a girl who writes yaoi incest!" Kouji yelled.

"She does? Oh, was her name Ice Puppet?" Kira asked, interest in her eyes.

"Oh please not you too..." Takuya moaned. Kira giggled and shook her head.

"No, my cousin reads that and I took a look once because I was curious. The story I read was by Ice Puppet, and she writes really well. Aww... I could have gotten her autograph..." Kira sighed. "And what's wrong with incest?"

"Nothing! It's just... look we're not having a good day so far... alright?" Kouji sighed giving in. Really he had no problem, but being attack by rabid fangirls mixed with all sorts of other things just about anything would make him three times as irritable as normal.

"I understand. Want to head back? I only got you guys a bit to wear; I didn't know what size you wore... But it should work out fairly well, what do you say?" Kira asked. The two worn-out boys nodded their heads, and they began walking towards the exit. Going through the doors, they all gaped.

"Ain't it ironic?" Takuya asked. The other two looked at him. "I mean, you wouldn't think it'd rain with the fact only three-four hours ago it was a clear sky..."

"It had one teeny weeny cloud though." Kouji pointed out.

"Geesh, no need to get all technical Kouji. Besides, that's not the point, now how do we get back?" Takuya sighed. Kira shrugged, and they decided to wait in the food court.

****

Warnings: Future shounen ai, peculiar thoughts, interesting positions, yeah Kyle's visiting again but briefly, mild swearing, no this isn't a long chapter, and pointless stupidity. Err, continuing!

Walking through the tables, they finally found a comfy place to sit. Relaxing as they sat, they all watched Kyle trying to drown himself in water and wondering why some weird girl was trying to stop him from committing suicide. Unsure as to why, but they wanted him dead. 

"Come on!! I promise it won't be as bad as the first time!" She wailed, and rather rude thoughts came into their heads. Wait. Why we outta...!!! 

"What's going on over there?" Takuya asked, turning to Kira and Kouji.

"I dunno, but personally I hope he drowns. ^_^ Then gets stabbed. And multiple other horrors before he dies." Kira said all-too cheerfully and drank some green tea that too, popped out of nowhere. Like that bat and watch.

"Same here." Kouji said, and blinked when unsweet tea appeared in his hand.

"Maybe that girl will drown too..." Takuya said, and took a sip of his sweetened tea, that yeah, appeared there too. Hey now... oh fine. Suddenly the girl fell into the water and after four minutes stopped struggling. It was really weird because no one helped them. Though a few people stole their money. o0;;

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on that girl... I think she's dead." Kira said and got up, someone sitting nearby turned around to her.

"What about that guy?" They asked.

"Oh who cares if he dies?" Kira sighed, and left, then when seeing a shiny chandelier she began walking towards that.

"So..." Takuya began, and Kouji 'hn'ed and drank some more of his unsweet tea. Watching a television that was near their table, they saw what American shows were like.

Something: Hi, I am Something. Here is Someone.

Someone: Hello. There. Humans.

Something: We, are going to, learn how to, count to, three.

Someone: Yes. Now.

Something: One. See? There is ONE sheep. Can you say one?

Children and adults in background: Ni!

Something: That is incorrect. 

Smartass: Nuh-uh, it's Japanese for one you idiot!

Something: Kid, this is an American show, you don't say harsh words like 'idiot'!

Someone: That's for cable and satellite only. Oh, yah and Fox. 

Everyone: *Is gone*

"...That is pathetic." Kouji stated.

"Let's change the channel." Takuya sighed, and changed it. It was on Fox, and two people were going at it like hyenas (sounded like them too), then suddenly a man walked in.

Man: ...Ashley! Oh... Maria! What are you two doing?

Ashley: Uhm... we were...

Maria: *Is guy, weird huh?* Experimenting.

Man: Oh, okay. Continue please so we can get higher ratings. 

Ashley & Maria: ^_^ 

"...No words can describe what I'm thinking." Takuya said, looking with horror at the television. 'I bet that's not how two people actually do that.' Kouji thought, and began to read the newspaper Mamaru was reading last chapter.

"Change the channel if you don't wanna watch it." Kouji sighed, as Takuya covered his eyes in horror. Changing the channel, now it was the stock market.

Stockmarket dude: Alright, currently Anime is still leading in stocks, making a bunch of hormone-raging teenagers richer than Bill Gates, so parents, leech off your kids for a change! Also, yaoi and yuri are right behind it. Manga and Anime-related goods are also topping the charts, multiplying these horny kids money. Wait. All ten of my kids have these stocks! Sweet!!!!

"Well, I guess that's America's economy." Takuya said blinking.

"Well, this explains why Japan is suddenly the richest country in the world." Kouji said watching it.

Stockmarket dude: Actually, currently the highest stock is Anime, Manga, yaoi, yuri, and doujjinshis, and anything else Japanese-related world-wide. Currently, Japan is so rich; they could buy any country! And they don't have to ever worry about going broke either! Isn't that cool? Now excuse me while I go watch some Digimon Frontier and point out the yaoi-implied parts. Good day!

"Kouji... this country scares me." Takuya whimpered, and scooted over to be right next to Kouji who raised a brow.

"Err... yah." Kouji murmured, shrugging, and returned to the newspaper. A waitress rollar-blading through the food court towards her boyfriend, didn't see Takuya or Kouji, and accidentally ran into them. In a tumble-tossing and kicking/punching frenzy the girl escaped unscathed and glomped her boyfriend. Takuya and Kouji on the other hand... well... Takuya was on top of Kouji in a rather... _interesting_ and quite _implied_ position. Blushing, Takuya started to get off Kouji when of course, they had to be so lucky as a dozen or so yaoi-fangirls who were still looking for the yaoi couples making out, turned at the exact perfect moment.

"OHMYGOSH!!!!!" They squealed and charged at a full-run chanting 'yaoi'. Screaming like two little school girls, the two buys got up and ran so fast with fear they'd wipe a Cheetah going 60 MPH clean of it's fur. How did they get into these situations?

"KIRA!!!" Takuya yelled over the chant and she looked at the two. Then the oncoming hoard of fangirls. Screaming, the three were aiming directly at the door and were about to reach freedom when...

When...

When...

When...

When....

When will this stop?

Do the macarena and we'll consider.

You're not doing it.

DO IT!!!

Fine, you won't know until next chapter, nyah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Fox, nor have any knowledge about the stock market, I just wanted to do that.

  


Notes: Do the macarena or else... I won't update! Bwahahahah! While I'm at it, Destinygirl2k, awesome idea! ^_^ And... there's the little fact I must ask you guys to stop volunteering, I'm running out of ideas on how this goes about! (And Ice Puppet sorry if I got your personality wrong!) But... good news is later on I shall ask for your help again fellow yaoi-cycos! Muahahahah! o0;; Oh, and to the kind person who asked what 'yaoi' is, there's multiple definitions of it, but to put it plain and simple it's a MxM relationship, kk?


	12. They escaped! Sadly though Bokomon shot ...

When... well... err... you see... uhm... how do we put this... well... currently we're having writing difficulties. You see, because we enjoy making your lives oh so miserable, we have decided to end this fic with this, "when all three got shot. THE END!!!"

You didn't think we were serious did you? Screaming the three were aiming directly at the door when...

it happened. First, in slow motion Kouji tripped over the cat from chapter eight and landed downwards face first onto the floor. Kira and Takuya skidded to a halt to help their fallen comrade, knowing the fate of THAT many fans was... well we can't describe that to you unless we were to up the rating. Wait. Why are we telling you this? Why should you care? Running still in slo-mo, they bent down to help up Kouji. As Takuya turned his head over to make see what tripped Kouji, he saw the cat... and is GRINNED cycotically at him. Meeping, he yanked harder for Kouji to get up. While they were moving in slow motion the fans were squealing and going at regular speed. It seemed like all the underworld broke loose, as girls and boys were screaming; Kouji, Takuya, and Kira stared in horror. Right when they were three feet from them preparing to glomp at full blast... music could be heard. Not just ANY music either. It. Was.

The macarena song. Yes, the one song that no matter how hard you try, you can't help but do the macarena. The fangirls and boys tried their hardest, they did their best, but to no avail. There was no way out of it unless you did the macarena. Otherwise you may get a broken back and every time you try to get the ever-so-addictive strawberry pocky you're refused. Plus with a broken back it'll be a bit hard to glomp them... luckily though because Kouji, Takuya, and Kira were in slow-motion they got away without hearing the music except something blaring. Running like there's no tomorrow (there won't be if they stop), even in the pouring rain, they continued. Kira skidded to a halt in front of the bikes, only to slip and fall into a large puddle of mud. Wailing the two boys, although panic-stricken knew Kira had the combo, so they had to find out what happened. Plus, she was their only salvation in this crazy country.

"Stupid asphalt..." Kira growled and stood up, limping slightly. "Come on." She sighed. Bending over she undid the locks, and in precisely 1.09 seconds they took off at full-speed. Yes, this is very dangerous, more dangerous than the mall. Now you would think that because of the wet roads, the speed of their acceleration, and perfection of the curves and everything they would have fallen exactly in the least 3 times. Of course, this story does love its irony so this never happened. They made it to Kira's house, soaking wet, but in one piece.

"Hey Kira?" Takuya panted as they walked inside. She looked miserably at him while clutching her knee (which was obviously scrapped). "I think we left the clothes back at the parking lot..." Takuya mumbled. Kira groaned and wailed about her entire allowance spent on that and she made her way to her room, then hobbled over to the nearest shower. 

"We're stuck with her clothes again..." Kouji sighed and plopped into the tiled kitchen floor, not wanting to ruin the blue plush carpet. He liked blue, what more could you expect? Oh, and he was a gentleman, yah yah yah... 

"Well... at least they semi-fit... and she hasn't forced us into a dress... Actually I don't think she ever will. She seems nice enough." Takuya commented. Kouji raised a brow at him; curious as to know if there was a chance Takuya might've liked the girl. Frowning he shook that thought away.

"I'd rather wear clothes meant for my gender though..." Kouji mumbled, and took his shoes off before placing them gently next to the door, with Takuya following.

"True... oh so true..." Takuya agreed, and for some weird reason, instead of the usual silence, there was an awkward silence. They never had that before... what was going on?

"AIYEEE!!" Kira screamed. Without thinking, they ran to the bathroom door, and were about to knock when it opened itself. Kira was wearing a towel covering her and chucked out the cat from the mall. Yelping, the two boys jumped out of the way. The cat shook it's fur and began to groom itself. "How the heck did that get in here?!?" She wailed. Then blinked. Takuya and Kouji realizing Kira was really dressed and only had a towel on, blushed red and turned red, only to be attacked by flying towels. "Go go go go go go go go go!!" She yelled, and of course they listened. 

"Oi... Kouji..." Takuya whispered. Turning his head lazily at Takuya he raised a brow. "Is it just me... or did we see that cat in the candy store? And then at the mall entrance... you tripped over it?" Takuya asked, his voice shaking. Kouji turned his head, and looked closely at the cat, whose eyes glowed a bright orange.

"Yah... your right..." Kouji murmured. 

"...you know, when we were helping you back up, that cat had this really freaky smile on its face..." Takuya said, and as if on cue, the cat did just that.

"Hello my friends!" It hissed in a snake-like voice. Oh, so THAT'S where the voice went. Wait. AIYEEE!!! A gunshot was heard and a loud THUMP, of the authoress being officially shot. 

Kouji: ...She gone?

Bokomon: *Somehow appeared* Yeah, I used a rifle to take her down. ^_^

Kouji: ...Well, it worked.

Neemon: *Also suddenly appeared* Whose up for Twister?

Bokomon: Me!!!

Patron: *Another sudden appearance* Momma, can I play too?

Bokomon: Sure sweetie.

Neemon: Bokomon, if your male why does Patamon call you momma?

Bokomon: Because TOEI Animation finds it humorous, as do so many others. I don't stand a chance...

All: Oooooh...

Izumi: *Suddenly appeared, yes another* Junpei, wanna go skinny-dipping?

Junpei: *Yes, he also appeared suddenly* Would I! Let's go!

Kouichi: *Has been here but never said or did anything noticeable* Hi.

Takuya: When'd you get here?

Kouichi: About five seconds after this sad-excuse for a story started. Anyone want to disco?

Cherubimon: *Suddenly appeared AGAIN* I do!

Ophanimon: *Yeah... she suddenly appeared too* Me too!

Takuya: Uh... no thanks.

Kouichi: Please? I need a disco partner...

Takuya: Uh...

Kouji: We got other plans.

Kouichi: ...Okay! Hey Kira, wanna disco?

Kira: *Is eating Chibi Excel's lemon ice* Sure!

Takuya: o_O;;

Izumi & Junpei: *Aren't doing anything but having a staring contest*

Kouichi, Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Kira: Shake shake shake! Shake shake shake! Shake your boo-tay! Shake your boo-tay! *Are trying to do a sad excuse of a disco*

Kouji: ...oh... kay...

Neemon: Left ear on green.

Bokomon: Oh dear, my ear won't reach that far...

Patamon: *Is disturbed by Cherubimon discoing* Mustn't... watch...

Takuya: Thanks Kouji!

Kouji: No prob, luv. 

Takuya: Love...?

Kouji: *Coughs* Err... Takuya...

Takuya: o_O;; Wow, the idiot was right for once, you DO like me! ^_^

Kouji: *Blushes* 

Takuya: *Glomps Kouji* Yay! ^o^

Tomoki: *Suddenly there too* Hey... she's not dead! Everyone run!!!

All: *Scream and leave*

Huh? Where were we? Oh, yes... ahem, Kouji didn't know what to do, either save... no wait, wrong part. Let's see here... ah oh yes, the cat smirked, and slowly gained a form. Takuya and Kouji backed up, and of course, things just HAD to get worse, now didn't they? Kira's head popped out of the bathroom and she had a distressed look, which got even more freaked when seeing a transforming cat.

"Eh... uh..." Kira looked as if she was about to say something, but couldn't. Now, because things were already bad, there had to be a knock on the door...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or the macarena. But I do like that dance, and love the show. ^_^

Notes: Ah, so THATS who shot me! *Sets up a trap for Bokomon* I am SOOO going to get you for ruining this chapter! Heheh, j/k. Because I must finish this soon (Destinygirl2k has this really neat idea, and I want to have my full attention on it when it comes out, I must finish. Bwahahah!) I'm going straight through the plot. XD So long as Destinygirl2k gives me Cat's info; the second chapter should be up tomorrow. ^_^ Why do I put this? Nobody reads it... Well, since no one reads it I guess I shouldn't tell Panda Pants and DestinyGirl2k what I will be doing for them in the last chapter...

Warnings: Shounen ai next chapter guarantee, this fic will become considerably more serious until the second-to-last chapter, more frequent updates so long as there's time, and advertising. 


	13. If Cats personality is wrong I am very s...

Sitting in the mall, drumming fingers tapped lightly. There wasn't enough... this was an outrage! A sheer insult! What the living are we talking about? Last we checked there was a knock at the door. Oh yah! There was a knock at the door... "Hello?" A voice called. "Kira are you home?" It asked. The form immediately stopped and slunk away. Takuya and Kouji blinked unintelligently as it left. 

"Oh crap! It's my cousin!" Kira murmured, and looked around and then faced the two boys.

"The one who likes yaoi?" Kouji asked, dread filling him.

"No, she lives down the street. I'm actually surprised she didn't go to the Digimon Convention... that doesn't matter though! HIDE! If she sees you... well... err... look just hide! And cover your eyes!" Kira scowled.

"Kira? Who's in there with you? Nobody's car is here... do you have another guy over?!" The voice yelled. Kira smiled shyly and gave them The Look. Sighing, the two boys snuck into Kira's room and hid in her closet. "Geeze... of all the times I had to forget to grab some clothes..." Kira murmured... little did she know this problem was happening similarly down the street with her other cousin, who was.... well I think you already know. Sneaking into her room, she tiptoed to the closet. "Hand me some clothes... any kind!" She hissed. Hearing a few grumbled words, Takuya's hand stuck out with a shirt with "La, La, La, I Can't Hear You, La, La, La" on it. "Oh, same to you!" Kira growled, and yanked the jeans Kouji handed her.

"Don't take your anger out on me!" Kouji shot at her. Sticking her tongue out, Kira ran back to the bathroom, closed the door and magically walked out of it wearing the clothes two seconds afterwards. 

"Kira!" A voice called, getting annoyed.

"I'm coming! And hey, what are you doing here?" Kira asked, and opened the door to reveal her cousin. She had forest green hair shoulder-length, and hazel eyes. She wore some boys' clothes and peeked inside. 

"Checking out the Digimon Convention, but it turns out they had this large riot so they closed it down before I could get there." She sighed. And walked into Kira's parents room. "So where is he?" She asked.

"Who?" Kira quarried. 

"The guy. Every time I come over here you always have snuck a guy over, so where is he?" Her cousin asked. Blushing Kira coughed and mumbled something. 

"Not this time Cat." Kira said, and scurried into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Takuya and Kouji were stuck in the stuffy closet. A very cramped stuffy closet might we add. The two were pressed together by the clothes, and were doing their best to not blush. Well, Takuya was Kouji was spacing out. Now, our company, you see... when we right a story... and we want something in it... IT'S GOING TO BE THERE DANGIT! Hearing a sudden scream, the two forgot how close they were, and that they were in a closet (it's curious how one can forget they're in a small closet...) and tried to get out, only to bump into each other. It multiple sounds of yelps, clambering, and something breaking, Takuya fell onto the ground with Kouji landing right on top of him. You see we love irony, so it's ironic they keep end up in positions like that! HAH! There, we did a crummy pun! Take that you evil lawyers! You don't scare us! You think you can discontinue showing Digimon here, but let us tell you that ain't gonna happen! Err... sorry, back to the story. And by chance of fate (or is it luck?) Kouji's lips landed smack dab on Takuya's.

In a flurry of blushes, Kouji got up rather quickly, and Takuya got up and turned around, ignoring the sensation it caused. Silence. They weren't sure as to what the scream was, but they did know there was that nervous silence neither cared to get rid of because they knew they might say something they were going to regret. Oh yes... they will regret it... because they will then work for us to teach Toei Animation a lesson for canceling Digimon! Sorry again. After a long-term silence they not only was driving them both crazy, Kouji was about to say something when, of course that snake-like voice had to come again.

"Hello!" It hissed. Yelping the two boys jumped into each other, only to land on a rather cute position to a yaoi-freak, and to anyone else something to raise an eyebrow at. Kouji fell down onto his butt and Takuya landed square in his lap.

"Uh... hi?" Takuya asked pointlessly, and Kouji glared. The two then returned their attention to where the voice talked, and were amazed to see nothing. "Wow... I'm becoming as paranoid as you Minamoto!" Takuya said, and got punched hard in the arm. "Hey!"

"I'm not paranoid, just cautious." Kouji scowled, and crossed his arms. They two seemed to have either forgotten what position they were in, or didn't want to move because they stayed like that.

"What was that?!" Kira squeaked as something slithered away. Cat tried to not laugh as the harmless grass-snake made it's way from the cabinet Kira was opening, looking harassed as the girl acted like one of those ladies from the old cartoons who screamed and danced on a coffee table when seeing a mouse. 

"A snake!" Cat chuckled, and Kira glared at her. She was trying to get a pack of Ramon noodles to cook for dinner (since her usual cook was dead and her mom not home), only to be interrupted by a snake falling out of it. 

"Yah well... I thought it was something else!" Kira snapped. Cat shrugged and looked around.

"If there's no guys here, how come I heard two voices that belongs to them?" Cat asked.

"Well... uh... you see... oh how about I tell you later through an e-mail okay? Right now I've had a crappy day..." Kira sighed.

"At the Convention?" Cat asked. Kira smiled weakly.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Kira said, and began to push Cat out the door.

"Hey!" Cat scowled, as she was rudely shoved out.

"Nice of you to visit, how about going to say hi to our other cousin?" Kira chirped.

"She's _your_ cousin, not mine!" Cat yelled as Kira slammed the door. Sighing, Kira waited awhile for Cat to leave. Normally they got along... a little better than that. But currently she had two guys from a show stuffed in her closet, and who knows how much oxygen! Running quickly to her bedroom, she tentatively opened the door, and began to laugh her butt off at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Kouji asked icily.

"I'm sorry... but.... but... you two... you 'out to see yourselves!!" Kira said, and doubled over laughing. If she had a camera with film, she would take a picture of this, sell it on eBay and become richer than Bill 

Gates. Why? Do you realize how much certain Takouji fans will pay for that!?! 

"Huh? Ack!" Takuya yelped, and immediately got up, attempting to hide a blush. Kouji blinked, and mumbled something before getting up also.

"That thing was in there..." Kouji stated, trying to regain his pride. 

"Sure... hahahahahah!" Kira returned to laughing her butt off. Yes, laughing it off as us Digimon worshippers head into battle to face the evil people who no longer let us see Digimon! For honor! Ready! Aim! DIGIVOLVE! Oh, yes story, right. "Wait." Kira said, and smirked demonically toward Takuya. "You just gave me the GREATEST idea!" Kira squealed, and pushed Kouji out the door. Takuya paled.

"What... did I... uhm... give you now?" He asked meekly, and Kira had this scary smirk. 

"Oh Takuya...." May living save his soul. Or spare it, either works,

"Nice outfit." Kouji chuckled, as Kira smiled appreciatively at Takuya's misery. Somehow, she had managed to get Takuya into a... well, a rather interesting outfit. And I must say it does suit him well. Of course, that's just our opinion. She made him wear a dark green oriental (that what its called?) dress, and a few gold sparkles, and did his hair. She also made him wear her mom's leather boots. Smiling, she circled around him checking to be sure everything was how she wanted it.

"I like it. You know, it looks a lot better on you that me, I'd say you may have a nice career in modeling if you keep that slim figure!" Kira said, and burst out into giggles.

"Can I please get out of this now?" Takuya growled, glaring at her.

"Not until the foods done. And if you remove it before then you have to starve!" Kira said, and stuck out her tongue. Kouji would have made a few comments himself, but it was just so freaking funny! Come on now... proud Takuya wearing a dress? And yes, we are trying to tick Toei Animation off for canceling Digimon. 

"When will it be done!?!" Takuya whined. Kira shrugged and left o go check. Kouji, still laughing, felt a shoe hit him on the head. "It's not funny!" Takuya growled.

"Well, me getting my hair braided wasn't funny but you still laughed." Kouji pointed out. Takuya, finding nothing to say to this crossed his arms in a huff. "Aww, don't be mad! I think you look pretty in that!" Kouji chuckled. Takuya glared at him.

"Watch it, or else you'll find that ponytail of yours gone." Takuya threatened. Shrugging, Kouji sat in a chair and the two had this... weird... stare-down. Neither winning, as they were just... starring at each other.

"It's done!" Kira called, and with that she bounced into the room. "While I make some additional touches, Kouji mind helping Takuya out? I don't think any guy knows how to undo a zipper on that thing... heck I barely got it!" She said, and zipped to the kitchen as a burning smell into the air.

"How can someone burn noodles?" Takuya asked, watching. Kouji paled.

"I don't want to know." He said, and the two walked into Kira's room to get rid of the outfit.

"I'll get you... I swear it..." The snake-like voice rang out again. They all stopped what they were doing. Frozen. Not by choice though... "And the other can't stop me..." It continued. Oh where have we heard THAT before?

Cursed: Fifth and Sixth chapters. ^_^

You idiot, out of the story!

Cursed: Oh, sorry!

...ANYWAYS, ignoring that, the form slowly appeared and turned out to be...

Oh my...

It's unbelievable!

Okay, you caught us...

We like to do this whole long space thing....

Are you annoyed yet?

If so, just say so....

Readers: YES!!! *Throw flaming shoes at the company*

o0;; It was none other than Myostismon! Wait, how the heck did he get in here! GO AWAY!! Aherm, it was actually A man wearing a green shirt with normal slacks. Don't ask us how he did all that neat magic stuff, we're not sure. 

"Your coming with me..." He said in a snake-like voice. Okay, that's creepy, a normal guy speaking freakishly. Wait. He isn't normal! 

"You who?" Takuya asked.

"No, I do not have any Yoo-hoo." The man said. "Now you're coming with me!" He said lowly, and for whatever reason wires appeared and wrapped around Takuya and Kira, before dragging them off. Blinking, the evil dude shrugged. "I meant one of them but whatever... Sayonara!" He said and jumped off into... well, we're not sure... Kouji stood there dumbfounded. Was it just him, or were he and Takuya in Kira's room then suddenly in the kitchen? Shaking his head, he began a frantic search for where the two went off.

"WAAAAHH!!" A voice yelped, and suddenly a girl crashed through the roof. Scowling, she dusted herself off, had brown fluffy hair, blue eyes, and was around Kouji's height. "DANGIT! So close to..." She sighed sadly.

"What the freak is going on here?!!" Kouji yelled. 

"AHHH! I've gone insane! I'm in Digimon! Holy crap wait until I tell HP! She isn't going to believe me! Why couldn't I go to Kingdom Hearts in my head? Oh well! Kouji!" She screamed and glomped him. Wait, how did she get in there?

"Get. Off. Me." Kouji growled before shoving her off.

"Aww, meanie." She scowled, then began to look around. 

"Who are you?" Kouji asked. She shrugged.

"Well, my name is.... hey! Ah well, you can call me riku_sora_lover. ^_^ No, that's too much... how about Sana-chan?" She asked.

"Oh... kay... how did you get here? And do you have anything to do with Kira and Takuya missing?" Kouji growled, stepped forward threateningly.

"Whose Kira? And... no... I just... fell through the roof... not sure how..." She murmured, and then went into deep thought. Well, actually she was daydreaming, but ah well. 

"Great..." Kouji sighed. 

"Aww, so cute! Your worried about your Takuya-baby!" Sana-chan cooed, and squealed. Kouji paled. 

"Oh... I don't feel so good..." Kouji muttered. In his personal opinion, this country sucks. But that's his opinion. Isn't he lucky though? 

"Well, I got to go!" Sana-chan suddenly said and disappeared. Kouji blinked.

"Why is it everyone but me and Takuya can do that!?" Kouji whined, then stopped. Now he was alone. Well, he though he was alone... little did he know... that the next chapter was the last one... little did he know he was getting help from two old friends... insert cycotic laughter here

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Digimon, Toei Animation, Fox, UPN, lawyers, or anything. All I own is my company that doesn't exist, my own stupidity, and Kira.

A/N: I know I said I'd update yesterday, but it was a bad day. Plus, when I got home my uncle was on, was severely mad at it and wouldn't let me on. Besides that no one could help me with my homework, and by the time my dad got home to help me it was too late to update. So, today I woke up at 3 A.M. to do my homework, and update this chapter. Don't you guys feel so loved? Now I'm gonna be a total meanie butt-head to everyone, just so I can wrap this story up. Also, I was angsting yesterday because I can never see another new episode of Digimon again... oh living! *Cries*

Warnings: ...possible shounen ai next chapter, minor swearing, stupidity, and of course what you all love, the very ending.


	14. A rushed ending! Very Pointless!

MORTAL KOMBAT! Wait, wrong beginning. AHEM... now, as you know last chapter Kira and Takuya were grabbed by a normal-looking guy who was actually very weird and creepy. Okay, just plain weird, geesh, you technical people are about to drive us insaner than normal! Well, you know how Kira has this weird habit of pulling things out of thin air... mwahahahah! There is a reason for that, weird isn't it? Well, we suppose there's no harm in showing you the bad guys head quarters before Kouji and his new... friends. Wait, the friends aren't there yet! Ah well, enjoy the meanie booboo heads weird conversations. What? We like saying meanie booboo heads... it's so funny! Why are we telling you all this? Didn't we already clear up the fact you do not care? KOUJI DID A DIRTY DANCE! Yah, scary thought, ne? Okay, now to the bad guys!!

"Now what do we do?" Kira asked as her and Takuya were being carried over the shoulders of two men.

"Go Fish?" He asked, then stopped. "Oh my living life!" He screamed in terror and began to whither around.

"Takuya, what's wrong?" Kira asked, terrified something bad was happening to him. What if he was out of the show too long and now he would die?!

"One name: Saga! Oh, please, HAVE MERCY!" He screamed.

"Someone mention me?" A lady asked and the men stopped, and exchanged glances before shooting the lady down.

"We finally killed it..." One man sighed in relief, and the other nodded. 

"What was that all about?" Kira asked.

"You don't wanna know." Takuya and the two men said in unison. Oh... kay...

"Alrighty then... hey where's that guy?" Kira asked.

"You'll see... by the way ma'am... because you have seen this, we have to kill you." One man said. Kira stared at him then pouted. 

"So mean..." She growled.

"Agreed." Takuya nodded.

"You... well our boss was wanted Kouji, but you'll do. For now." One man said and had a nasty grin. Takuya and Kira exchanged glances. 

"Lookie lookie!" Panda squealed. She could see Kouji. Preparing for the ultimate glomp, she waited. Finally, she striked. Kouji yelping as he got knocked down by an ultra-hyper girl, nearly screamed seeing her. 

"Get away from me!" He snapped, and tried to wiggle free. No such luck.

"No! Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi!" Panda began to chant. As if by smoke miracle, Kouji vaporated away. Well, a miracle for him, to everyone else that just plain sucks. Re-appearing in a brightly-lit room, he blinked in surprise to see yet ANOTHER girl. He was beginning to wonder just how many guys existed in America, five?

"I have been expecting you Kouji Minamoto." She said, and turned around to face him. He stared in disbelief. Of all the horror... the cruelty... he knew this girl. Oh yes... it just now made so much sense. Actually, he didn't know her, and things only became more confusing.

"What? How?" He demanded. Suddenly, Digital-Slayer popped up and grinned evilly.

"Oh, how else do you think you got here? You have a purpose here Kouji. Oh, and don't worry Tomoki is fine. In fact, when you are back in the Digital World you'll wake up with him and Takuya on the Toy Island if all goes well. If not... well, you may never wake up." She warned him.

"W-what? But... aren't I here?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, you are. But in order to bring you here, we had to freeze time in the Digital World. And Kouji, this is mind straining. Do you realize how hard it is to freeze the Digital World's time and do Algebra homework at the same time!?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

"Uh... no?" He guessed. Sighing, and got up and walked over to him.

"My name is Bob." She sighed again. "There is a man planning to take over Digimon and was originally going to use you as a way of doing it. I mean, you are rather popular with the girls now. With you, he could easily get thousands of girls and a few guys to more than willingly sign an agreement to control Digimon, and make it to become a show about how to cook noodles without burning them. We can't allow this." She said.

"Who is 'we'?" Kouji asked, eyeing her warily.

"The, 'Together Over Seas, We Want Our Digimon Please' (1)." She answered. "Now, we had to bring you here in order to protect you from him getting you. He is able to control Grumblemon, and nearly had you. Luckily though a viewer although not a member saw this and transferred you to the 3-D Real World. You and Takuya were placed towards Kira because first off, she isn't a cycotic yaoi-freak, or an overly obsessive fan. She likes Digimon, but tends to care more about writing silly stories than anything else. So, we decided it would be safe to send you to her. Besides that though, Kouji if that man gets what he wants... well lets just say Digimon is over with as we know it." Bob finished. 

"...What do I have to do?" Kouji asked.

__

Go with Digital-Slayer, although a bit overly hyper, she is the best choice for where you're going. Kouji recalled Bob's words now as he followed behind Digital-Slayer. As it turns out, the group Bob was mentioning only had two members, her and some weird cyco-girl. Wait... HEY!!! Fiddlesticks... Digital-Slayer was actually really cool. Though he didn't get why he had to use her Pen Name from some site but hey, whatever. Actually, coming to think of it, Kira never DID tell him her real name. She had suspected them of being 'holograms trying to steal her personal information', and told them to call her Kira. But, everyone called her that. Weird girl. _You need to get Takuya out of there first._ Kouji, again recalling Bob's (Interesting name for a girl eh?) words.

"Kouji, through there!" Digital-Slayer said, and pointed towards a room with Kira and Takuya tied to chairs. _Be careful, odds are there's a trap for you. Oh, and if you see HP, just ignore her, she'll leave you alone eventually._ Kouji, although he didn't know who or what a HP was, he would still be on the look out for it.

"You have any idea how to check for a trap?" Kouji asked. Digital-Slayer smirked. Holding out a stone, she tossed it inside and, oh how cliche, an alarm went off. Ropes ripped out of the wall and wiggled around. Kira and Takuya did not move.

****

"They're a fake you dolts!" A voice screamed. Kouji jumped and banged his head on the vent's roof and scowled.

"Thanks!" Digital-Slayer called back. "That was HP." She explained, and they turned around. 'Okay, HP is this voice that talks to us... yeah, this country is whack.'

"Where are they?" Kouji growled. Digital-Slayer gave him The Look and he decided further pestering was a bad idea.

"Alright, this should be it." Digital-slayer said, and before Kouji could ask she pushed him out, them began to scramble away. "You know your way out, wish you luck Kouji!" She yelled.

"Thanks." Kouji mumbled. Kira was tied to a pole and glowering at the floor, while Takuya looked really high and had a red face, seeing as he was hanging upside down from a roof. "How are you?" Kouji asked as he walked over to them.

"Kouji!" Kira squealed with delight.

"Hiii.... Koujiiiiii...." Takuya drawled, and laughed weirdly.

"Did they drug him?" Kouji questioned, eyeing Takuya warily as he untied Kira.

"No, he just has too much blood in his head... he'll be normal after standing upright for awhile." Kira sighed, and the two managed to get Takuya down. Having to help support Takuya (he couldn't stand up by himself for the life of it), they moved slowly through the hallways. Yes, we know originally they were in vents, but hey, who cares? They're going through the hallways now, hah! 

"Which way?" Kira asked. 

"Hold it!" The man who grabbed appeared suddenly again, speaking in that snake-like voice.

"Why should we?" Kira spat at him.

"Because if you go forward, I'll get rid of your friend Takuya forever!"

"You can't do that!" Kira hissed.

"Oh yes I can, I am a Professional Writer. I can do *anything*." He said with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, who cares?" Kira growled. "I'm a writer in training!" She shot back and the man laughed.

"You? Well, we'll see how well you can do against me." He said, a demonic smirk playing on his face.

"No problem. Kouji, take Takuya and get out of here." Kira ordered.

"But-" Kouji began but Kira cut him off.

"GO!!" She ordered, and he took off. "Now, learn a lesson or two about yaoi..."

"Takuya, you alright?" Kouji asked him. Takuya laughed funnily. 

"I fine Koujiiiii..." Takuya said, and nuzzled Kouji's neck. The other boy rolled his eyes. Why him? _When you get Takuya, get out and meet me at Kira's house. Then you can go home and I can concentrate on Algebra finally!_ Bob's words echoed in his mind. 'What about Kira though?' Kouji wondered. He was, to say in the least, worried about her. "Kouji... I yike you... lots 'n lots..." Takuya drooled and Kouji felt Takuya's body lean more against him. Sighing, Kouji had a feeling Takuya was going to pass out soon just to annoy him.

"That's nice." Kouji sighed.

"It's twue..." Takuya mumbled.

"Whatever." Kouji sighed yet again. Though this did make him wonder. Was Takuya being honest whilst acting drunk?

Smirking with satisfaction she walked down the hallways. She described a few lines from Ice Puppet's story she read, and the man was immediately hooked. She has never seen a person run so fast towards a computer in her entire life. It worked though, and she didn't even have to do anything. She started at a full run, just so she could catch up with Kouji and Takuya.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And it soon seemed as if she was running endlessly. The world twisted and turned, and she felt something plummet to her stomach. She ran even faster until she found herself in a weird room. Wait, this was her cousins room, no not Cat's. The other ones.

"Wazzup Kira?" Her cousin asked. She was sitting at her computer with Bob leaning over and watching the computer screen. Takuya and Kouji were sitting patiently for something. "They insisted we wait for you." Her cousin said with a stupid grin. Kira smiled and nodded towards the girl, and walked over to Kouji and Takuya.

"Hey." Kira said.

"Well, I guess this is good bye." Kouji stated.

"Yah... forever..." Kira sighed sadly.

"No... not really." Kouji said. Kira raised a brow at him. "Don't miss an episode, and you will see me again." Kouji said, and smiled weakly.

"Yah... we'll wave to yeh..." Takuya mumbled, and rubbed his aching head.

"Thanks." Kira said sadly, and smiled weakly. The three hugged, and soon separated.

"It's open." Kira's cousin said, and pouted. "I missed the convention, and this great adventure! That is so evil!" The others rolled their eyes, and the two Children, Fire and Light stepped into the portal.

"Ja Ne." Kouji said and waved his hand good bye.

"Bye." Takuya said.

"Sayonara..." Kira sighed sadly. As the portal closed, she ran towards the. "Wait! Please! Kouji, remember my real name is-" and before she could continue the portal closed, leaving her staying at a blank white wall. She sighed sadly and backed away, then turned to see her cousin staring at her. "What?" Kira snapped.

"You must've really liked them to give out your real name. Heck, I don't know it!" Her cousin sighed. Kira snorted, and stormed out of the room, tears in her eyes. She just met the two greatest people in the world... but they had to leave. Forever. Trying to not cry, she was about to leave when her cousin grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around. "Kira. You're a writer. Don't forget that." Her cousin said, then spun on her heel, and began to bounce away. Kira stared, then smiled. Her cousin was right... she WAS a writer...

"-and it was so amazing! Cat, I'm not sure if you believe me, but it was the coolest experience ever!

Your cousin,

Naomi, a.k.a. Kira"

****

The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Mortal Kombat.

(1): "Together Over Seas, We Want Our Digimon Please", is a slogan I'm currently using from now onto forever. Hey, get a signed signature from everyone all over the world for Digimon to come back; it's a guarantee it'll be brought back. I know there's millions of fans... just not all of them can find the petitions. v_v

A/N: Yes... the last chapter... Currently, I'm working on Kira's Tribute, mostly a fanfiction tributing Digimon, for as so far I know, Digimon has been taken off airwaves for regular television where I live. I am not very happy about this. I missed somewhere between the last fifteen and ten episodes. *Cries* Oh living I feel so horrible! Also... DOMO ARIGATOU!!! Thank you so very much for all the reviews! 61?! Holy cow, that's more than Shimaru got when I was first finished! (It had 30 lol...) I am forever in your debt! Thank thank thank you! You proved me wrong! The world isn't full of hentais! Sugoi! XD Alrighty, see you guys probably never again lol... (I don't write humor as often as I'd like to...)

Warnings: No more... this is the end!

****

FYI:

Digital-Slayer is writing a sequel to this (last I checked) called 'Reality-check'. I've already seen the first two chapters and they are awesome! It has no Takouji as far as I know... Keep a look out for it!


End file.
